Fearless
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Food always had a soft spot for Mako. Now what about food made by Ira Gamagoori for their dinner date? She finds herself loving it more then she thought she would. Maybe that love could help fuel a fire smoldering within her? Who knows, but they both know that to fan said fires, they need just a smudge of fearlessness.
1. The First Date

_**Another prompt-inspired Iramako fic! There will be copious amounts of fluffiness and awkwardness everywhere! Anime Jesus, I can't get enough of these two nerds.**_

_**Prompt:** Gamagoori inviting Mako to his place so he can cook her dinner._

* * *

"MANKANSHOKU!"

Mako shrieked and jumped in her spot, her lunch nearly toppling to the ground. She grasped her box lunch and replaced the lid back on top before any of her food. She turned around shakily, looking up to see Gamagoori, as predicted from the bellowing yell, behind her looking big and menacing again. She set her box lunch down beside her.

"Y-yes?"

Gamagoori shrank back down to his normal size, letting Mako relax as she feared that she did something wrong and angered him again. His face was still solid, frowning slightly down at her. She didn't move her eyes and patted the concrete beside, offering the open space for Gamagoori to sit. He seemed to look at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not to accept the offer to sit down. Mako patted the spot again, putting as much emotion she could muster into her eyes. Gamagoori started to look unsettled, but it faded as he silently took a seat next to Mako. She looked up at him again, pulling her lunch back on to her lap and opening it.

She started to chow down. She was eating at her usual quick pace when she realized she had yet to offer any to Gamagoori. She stopped eating and offered her extra pair of chopsticks to Gamagoori.

"Do you want some?" she asked. Gamagoori stayed silent, but took the chopsticks nonetheless. He picked up a croquette and examined it curiously, obviously noting the little bone sticking out of it.

"What exactly is in this?" Gamagoori asked. Mako bit into one of the croquettes herself and explained as she chewed.

"It's my mom's famous mystery croquettes. Since we can't get real meat, she puts anything nonpoisonous into it. It actually is really tasty! Try it, try it!" she swallowed her food and popped another one in her mouth, watching Gamagoori as he twisted and turned the croquette around, examining it. After a few more moments of examination, he did bite into the deep-fried food roll and his reaction was obvious. Eyes widened first, then he looked back down at the half-eaten croquette.

"This actually is rather..." he swallowed his mouthful before clearing his throat and continuing, "rather good"

Mako's eyes brightened as Gamagoori wiped crumbs off his face after finishing his croquette, revealing a small smile across his face. He reached over into her bento box and plucked out another croquette and popped it into his mouth, chewing it with a satisfied noise. Mako bounced in her spot.

"I...actually wanted to ask you something, Mankanshoku..." Gamagoori said as he swallowed the croquette. Mako hummed in response as she finished gnawing on her remaining food. She looked at Gamagoori the moment he looked at her. Something shuddered between them, and Gamagoori's face flushed in a red blush.

He cleared his throat, his face still turning bright red. "...Mako. Would you like to come to my home and eat with me?"

Mako blinked a few times, not responding at first. Then it dawned on her what he was asking. A splash of blush lit up her cheeks, and she nervously wiped a hand across the side of her face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked back, setting her empty bento box to her other side. Gamagoori's blush grew brighter, stretching to his ears. He nodded meekly, his hands nervously twitching at his sides.

"If you do not want to have dinner with me, I shall go-"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I would love to come over and eat! I can teach you how to make my mom's croquettes and we can eat so much since you're a Three-Star! We could eat bento box after bento box, or even try some Tempura shrimp! Ohh, that sounds really good! Tempura shrimp and maybe if you have a grill we could try some Yakiniku using salted pork! We could eat till we're sick!" Mako was on her feet enthusiastically naming off dish after dish to eat. She stopped to collect herself for a moment before looking up at Gamagoori who was hiding behind one hand.

"So when do we go? Can we go soon? Skip the rest of the day?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gamagoori shouted, "WE WILL NOT IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE SKIP SCHOOL!"

"Eep!"

Gamagoori's anger softened as he saw what his shouting did. Mako was now sitting in a defensive pose, hoping that he would not lash out against her for suggesting skipping school. He calmed down and once more reduced size to not freak Mako out anymore. She slowly uncurled and looked up at him as he hovered a hand near her, as if unsure how to touch her or try to get her to relax again. She giggled and took hold of the frozen hand. She didn't interlace their fingers but simply held it. Gamagoori woke up and blushed again, looking at their joined hands.

"So what are you going to do Gamagoori?" Mako asked. Gamagoori audibly swallowed.

"I have a plan already," he answered, getting his hand free of Mako's, "Just go to your locker immediately after school. There will be something there for you that will lead you the rest of the way"

"Is the gift going to be food?" Mako asked. Gamagoori had to suppress a laugh as he shook his head. Mako gave a disappointed 'aww' but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay! Locker after school, look for your gift! I'll see you tonight Gamagoori!" Mako gave him a quick hug before running off just in time to hear the bell ring for the next class. Gamagoori sat there for a few moments, trying to realize what he really had just done. He had done it finally; asked Mako Mankanshoku out and she said yes. Now the hardest steps started.

Getting the date right and not scaring her off.

He got up eventually and started his trek toward Mako's locker. He fingered the objects he would leave in there and tugged them out of his pocket, making sure they were still there and correct. It's going to be okay, Gamagoori told himself, tonight's going to go fine. Mako was a sweet girl with an eye for food and a heart of gold. He was cold, yes, but he was good on the inside.

He just hoped that he wouldn't make a mess of things tonight.

* * *

The final siren finally exploded out of the speakers, and Mako was out and running for her locker before students could realize that she was practically running near to Mach 1 to get to her locker. When she saw her locker come into view, she skidded down two hallways and stopped perfectly in front of it until a student at the last moment bumped into her, sending her spiraling through the air and hitting a trash can. She rubbed the blossoming bruise on her head, getting up and out of the trash can remains and walking up to her locker, putting in the combination and staring at her new additions within it.

A small, blue-wrapped box, a few things that looked like ID cards, and a perfectly folded note. She took the note first and opened it carefully.

'Use the Scan card at the cable car station you used during No Late day to get to my home. The other card is to get you into the Three-Star housing and to me. You can come up at any time. And yes, I have a grill and deep fryer.'

She smiled, jumping on the toes of her feet. This was really going to happen. She put the note in her bag, collected up the ID cards, which had lanyards so she could wear them, and gingerly took the box out. She lifted the lid off and gasped at the contents inside.

It was a cupcake. An actual frosted cupcake. Sweets like this were as rare as getting a One-Star Goku Uniform. It smelled faintly of strawberries. She put the top back on and looked around, hoping no one saw the cupcake. She wouldn't let this out of her sight. She walked cautiously out of the school when it dawned on her the importance of the sweet.

Gamagoori had gone out of his way to get her some of the most rarest things to eat. For _her._

She couldn't contain her excitement. She rushed her way home, keeping her cherished gift in her hands, the ID cards bouncing against her chest. She nearly dropped the box ten different times and had to fight for it twice (because damn these people in the slums, their noses are sharp as dogs) before she made it home, rushing to her room and fishing for that one dress she remembered she owned.

"Mako, why are you in a rush?" her mother, Sukuyo, asked as she walked in, dodging clothes as Mako threw them as she searched.

"I got asked out on a date! I'm looking for that white dress you bought me!"

"A date? Who's the boy who asked you?" Her mother was right up alongside her, helping her dig through the pile. She pulled the mentioned dress out of the pile and both cheered. Mako started undressing quickly and slipped the dress on over her head.

"I think you've met him. Big, scary, blond hair, wears a Three-Star Goku Uniform!"

"Oh...do you mean Gamagoori?" Her mother sounded suddenly doubtful. She helped Mako smooth out the edges of the dress and handed her the small white slippers to go with it. Mako hopped around as she tugged her shoes off and stepped into the slippers.

"Yup! He asked me out to dinner. He looked cute when he was blushing and he likes your croquettes! Don't think about stopping me, bye mom I'll be back late tonight!"

"Mako, wait-"

Mako was racing out before her mother could give chance. She was too excited to get stopped now. She made sure as she ran that the ID cards were still around her neck, which they were, and checked on her cupcake in the box. It had yet to be ruined. She was breathless as she came into visual range of the cable car station. She took a break even though she should have just gotten to the station and broke into the box and bit into the cupcake.

Strawberry through and through, the cupcake tasted like pure heaven. She moaned as she chewed and swallowed it, loving it all. She only took the one bite and replaced it back in the box, saving the rest for later. She stretched her legs, brushed her dress of any dirt or dust and calmly made her way toward the station. The One-Stars working at the station were alerted to her presence and were ready to strike when she came up to them.

"You know that you can't ride on these. Turn back Mankanshoku"

"Wait! Wait, I have, um...this! I have this from the Disciplinary Committee Chair" she took off the ID for the station and handed it to the One-Star approaching her. The student looked at it for a moment before he looked scared at it. He looked up at her with a flabbergasted expression, and inserted the ID card into his panel, opening the cable car for her. She stood there frozen for a moment before she got in and sat down, watching the door close. The One-Star that had he r ID argued with the One-Star operating the cable car for a moment before both started looking scared at a panel to their left. They moved quickly after agreeing on something and started up the station. The ID she gave the One-Star was given back to her.

"You have the necessary ID to get in?" the guard asked. Mako rose the other ID and was returned a nod before the cable car started to ascend up the town. Mako sat back, stretching out on the comfortable seats. She adjusted her dress to make sure she wasn't flashing and let herself relax before becoming flustered.

She was on a date. She was going to be on a date with Gamagoori. He's going to be cooking for her!

"Entrance denied. Identification Card required" an automated voice droned at her. She sat up, tugging her other ID from around her neck. She noticed that she was at the station at the Academy, and the open hatch outside the door was blinking. She inserted the card into it and watched lights flash green before the card popped out again and the cable car was on the move. It was moving alongside the Academy until it stopped at an alcove behind the main building, revealing a plaza with five different entrances. Mako assumed that each was to the Elite Fours and Satsuki's homes. The cable car opened at the plaza and Mako stepped out, albeit scared and curious. Not a sound came from anywhere in the area, and Mako was left to figure out which one was Gamagoori's entrance. She simply stood in the middle, turning this way and that way, trying to decide which lift to try.

One of the lifts opened it's doors and out came Gamagoori dressed in casual attire. In a tight short-sleeve shirt and black slacks, Mako never thought she would see brighter light than around Satsuki and Ragyo.

"Lost, Mankanshoku?" He asked with a knowing smile. He obviously saw what she was wearing, seeing that his cheeks were a light pink. Mako blushed herself as she ran up to him, hugging her box to her chest.

"Thank you for the cupcake by the way Gamagoori"

Gamagoori rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing. Come on, I started preparing dinner"

"Yay! Food made by Gamagoori!"

* * *

Gamagoori's cooking skills were amazing, Mako admitted as she bit into one of the most deliciously cooked and seasoned Yakiniku she had ever had the honor in eating. After shoving two more pieces into her mouth, she shoveled a few bites a rice into her mouth until her cheeks were like a squirrel with nuts in its mouth. She chewed happily and looked over at Gamagoori.

"You really shouldn't shove that much food in your mouth Mankanshoku!" he firmly said, putting two pieces of meat in his mouth before taking in rice and chewing.

"But its good" Mako responded, coming out completely muffled by the food in her mouth. She swallowed it all down and gladly took more, chewing and swallowing before shoveling more rice into her mouth. She smiled at him, showing that she did listen to him. He laughed softly and stood up, going around the island they sat at and turned the grill built in off. He covered it and placed what looked like wet putty on the wood block.

"Would you, hm, like to make mochi ice cream with me?"

Mako's eyes lit up and she was quickly rushing to his freezer to grab the ice cream filling. Gamagoori and Mako had a fun time trying to make it right, which included a messy incident where Mako accidentally sprayed Gamagoori with ice cream. He didn't get as mad as you would think but he was laughing as they tried to clean up and start over again. The next try was going great until Mako decided to throw mochi around, hitting Gamagoori again. This time Gamagoori responded by throwing some of his own mochi at her, getting it stuck in her hair. After some tears and a bit of work trying to pull the sticky ball of pounded sticky rice out of her hair without cutting it out, they were back at it again and finally completed a full plate of vanilla and green tea mochi.

"Woohoo! Desert! It smells delicious..." Mako sighed, sticking her nose near a green tea mochi. Gamagoori grabbed a vanilla one and chomped down on it, staying silent and savoring the soft taste of the mochi and ice cream. Mako immediately swallowed two green tea ones and while she was chewing grabbed for a third, just at the same time Gamagoori for reaching it. They both grabbed it at and looked at each other. Mako swallowed her previously eaten mochi ice cream and went to bite into her grabbed one. Gamagoori had a similar thought and went in for it.

It ended up with their months comped down on opposite ends of the small treat. Gamagoori froze as he realized what was happening, but couldn't free his mouth from the sticky, semi-frozen treat. Mako's eyes crinkled at the ends as she chomped through the treat once, getting their mouths closer. She did once, twice more until he could feel the air being blown out of her nose. He bit into the treat a bit and moved less than an inch closer, but now their noses were touching. Gamagoori's heart sped up. Both their faces had splashes of blush on them. Mako closed her eyes as she it into the treat again, getting closer. Their noses slid together. Gamagoori was getting closer too.

When the mochi disappeared and their lips suddenly touched, Gamagoori didn't know how to react. He initially pulled away but Mako's lips seemed to seek his out until they were firmly on his. Her eyes kept closed, but Gamagoori's were wide open. They didn't close even when they pulled apart. Gamagoori closed his eyes, however, when Mako opened hers. She didn't see his brow wrinkle up as she started to freak out.

"I'm sorry Gamagoori I didn't mean to kiss you, I just couldn't stop because your lips were soft and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away and I'm sorry if I made you angry don't yell at-"

Gamagoori effortlessly moved up to Mako and took her by the lips soundlessly. Mako made a surprised noise before she sank into it, eyes closing, sighing into it, the edges of her lips curling into a smile. Mako pulled away thought after a short bit, giggling as she watched Gamagoori's face grow brighter.

"I really like you Gamagoori. Can we do this again?"

Gamagoori gave a funny looking smile. He took hold of Mako's hands with a shaky breath.

"I-If you want to Mako, then yes. Yes we can go out again"


	2. The First Response

Mako silently went over the events of the night like a flashback as she walked home from the cable car.

Watching and helping Gamagoori cook, eating his really well done food, making dessert mochi ice cream with him, the mochi fight...

Her first kiss. Her first kisses. She had given her first kisses to Gamagoori, and she did not regret a single one. Not even the cute little chaste ones she stole on their ride back to the cable car station.

She hid into her hands, stopping for a moment. She still couldn't get the buzz from the kisses to fade, and her stomach still danced from the feelings in boastful leaps. She had kissed him! He had kissed her!

She sighed blissfully and continued to walk, trying to brace the cold as it swept over her with the wind. She really should have brought a jacket, or borrowed something from Gamagoori. It got worse as she noticed that it had begun to rain, and it was coming down in sheets. Not a spot in the area was spared from the downpour. She was getting wet quickly, and she knew she would be nearly soaked through before she got home. She rushed through the soaked street until she spotted a dry spot, underneath a hanging near a store back entrance, besides some of the public dumpsters for the slums. She gladly would take the smell of garbage for being able to be dry. She stepped into the dry patch, trying to wring out the water in her hair. She was soaked already, her dress not helping her situation. It was white, so what happened when white things got wet?

If anyone came around her, she would be showing all skin and undergarments. Her tan bra and panties were stark against her white skin, her dress already sticking to her skin. She tried to squeeze some water out of the dress, but it did not give much. It absorbed most of it, making it a sticky, see-through mess. She shuddered as chills took hold of her, and she curled up in a ball, pressing her back firmly against the dumpster. She was freezing cold, and the wind still hitting her did no justice to her situation.

_If only he had come out of the cable car_, Mako thought, _I wouldn't be here getting sick and wet and tired..._

"Mankanshoku!"

She looked around the dumpster, careful of the rain pouring down a foot from her dry spot as she saw his large shadow of Gamagoori running toward her, using his arms to shield himself from the rain. She had to laugh; he had the most dramatic timing.

"Mankanshoku!"

"Gamagoori, over here!" she cried. She did stand and wave for him, but hid behind the dumpster. Her dress was still see through thanks to the rain. He walked up to her, but noticed instantly that she was hiding behind the dumpster, out of view.

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

"The rain happened!" she exclaimed, poking her head out farther. "My dress is white and it's down pouring so it's stuck to me and it's see through now and you could see my underwear and things; hey, do you have a coat I could borrow?"

Gamagoori's face lit up in red the moment she mentioned her dress was now see through. He looked at her for a moment, watching with a tense expression as she slowly slid out of the shadow of the dumpster, revealing that her dress was indeed see through. He immediately shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Mako. The long jacket covered her down to her knees, wrapping her in heavy warmth. Emblazoned with the Three Stars known on his Goku Uniform and striped with yellow, Gamagoori's jacket was the one thing Mako needed most right then. She snaked her arms into the sleeves, although they were huge on her, and waved them, watching them act like wings.

"Are you sure I can use this? You could get sick too if you don't wear a jacket! And when your sick, you're miserable especially if you get a cold! Gamagoori, you should have brought a second one so you could lessen the risks of getting sick! Now you're all wet and soaked, and you're smiling- wait, why are you smiling? You're going to get sick!"

He really was smiling; not full-out grinning, but one of those lopsided smiles that made Mako's heart flutter nonetheless. He tugged the collar of the jacket, flipping it up so it covered Mako's neck.

"So I get sick. Your health now matters more. Is the jacket okay? I realize that a hood or an umbrella would be better, but the jacket is an excellent wind breaker so the wind won't add to the cold"

Mako dug her chin into the upturned collar, suddenly blushing as Gamagoori's blush doubled in size and brightness alongside her.

"The jacket's perfect Gamagoori. Thank you" Mako thanked him, smiling from ear to ear. She grabbed the collar with both hands and lifted it higher, hoping to hide behind it. Gamagoori's smile faded, but he seemed content enough to give another one quickly before stepping to the side and offering one of his hands to her.

"The least I can do is walk with you back to your home for making you walk in the rain alone"

"G-Gamagoori...when did you start being so chivalrous?"

"It's called being courteous, Mankanshoku. Now come on, before this storm gets worse and we're stranded here"

* * *

The walk back to her home was silent besides the sound of rain hitting metal rooftops and various items being tossed in the wind. Mako ducked into the jacket collar once more as the wind whipped at them relentlessly, rain now coming at them from the side. Gamagoori covered his face as the next sheet came at them, but he still was soaked from the neck down. Really, he was just soaked by the rain, the storm giving no free dry passes from its torrent of water. Mako stuck to his side through the entire thing, asking him every time they stopped for a moment when the storm was too much to walk in if he wanted his coat back, but he kindly rejected, claiming that he was fine. Although it was obvious he was wet and probably cold, he did not show it. His shivering made Mako doubt he was okay, but she respected his word on his condition. They continued on until the rain and the storm passed and now left with little sprinkling rain.

"There, there it is!" Mako pointed down the alleyway to their right, a meager wood house with a lit up neon sign proclaiming 'Back-Alley Doctor Mankanshoku' sitting at the end. Gamagoori gave a disappointed sigh.

"This?"

"Yep! We're in the slums, we don't have all the fancy stuff the One, Two, and you Elite Three Stars have! We have the dark, dumped stuff, but we make it work! Yeah, it's small and sitting in the dark but we have food, we have electricity, heat, beds, all the essentials! We have a roof over our head! Some of the others aren't so lucky! Plus my family makes the house amazing with the smell of nonpoisonous croquettes and family fun"

Gamagoori's disappointment fell away. Her defense on her family, on her little shack of a home, came with no break, and with impressive spirit as she always brought. He should have figured that she was comfortable down in the slums, seeing that she lived her for most of her life.

"Come on! Can you stay for a little to say hi to my family?"

The color drained from Gamagoori's face.

"I...I can not, Mankanshoku. I have business I must take to before the school day tomorrow"

Mako slumped in disappointment. "Awwww...can't paperwork wait?"

"We both know that waiting on it can cause trouble"

The silent agreement to not speak of the Club incident passed through them both. While Mako was proud of her devotion and skill in the field of keeping a club going and keeping up with paperwork, the effect of attacking Ryuuko and having it take control of her was not a good feeling. Gamagoori had a similar insight on the event, and they seemed to silently agree not to speak of it unless worse came to disastrous.

"Okaaaay..." Mako murmured, obviously saddened that he could not stay. Gamagoori sighed and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her head afterword.

"I'm sorry but I will make it up to you"

"Afterschool?!" She jumped up into his face, close enough to simply stand higher on her toes and kiss him. Gamagoori jumped back a bit, clearing his throat as his face took a bright blush.

"S-sure. We can..."

"Go on that second date you promised?" she led the sentence on. Gamagoori nodded meekly. Mako smiled brightly and jumped for a hug, which Gamagoori didn't catch at first. As Mako slid down with a squeak, he finally woke up from his flustered nap and hugged Mako tight and close. She giggled into his chest for a moment before stepping out of his arms. She bowed quickly.

"Thank you Gamagoori for walking me home and...and thank you for the amazing date"

Gamagoori's small smile returned. He slowly motioned to her hand and brushed his fingers against hers, getting a response quickly as she held his hand, her fingers digging in his palm until their fingers were interlaced at their sides.

"You're welcome Mako...I am glad that I didn't mess our date up"

"You wouldn't have messed it up anyway! Goodbye Gamagoori!" She stood up on her tiptoes and puckered her lips, waiting for Gamagoori to move. He was embarrassed as hell but he met her half way with a kiss on her cheek. As he drew away, Mako made a split second jump towards him and kissed him on the lips, cutting any further motion from him. His whole face went red for a moment until he relaxed into it and kissed her back. They drew away after a minute of blissful kissing silence. Mako stepped back, letting go of his hand and ran for home, waving and yelling goodbye to him as she went. He waved and called his own goodbyes before turning and walking back toward the cable car station. Mako silently crept up to her front door and opened it as silently as she could, but it still made some noise. She tiptoed passed the kitchen and into the living room, looking into their bedroom and finding everyone asleep, curled up under their blankets.

She was safe. She started pulling Gamagoori's jacket off...

She forgot to give it back to him! It was too late, she reasoned, putting the big coat against her school bag temporarily, she could give it back to him tomorrow. She shed her soaked dress and tossed it into the hamper to be washed. She then silently tugged the coat back on and walked into their dressing room and closed the door behind her, only to shriek and jump when she turned around.

Ryuuko and Sukuyo stood there waiting for her with arms crossed, hips cocked to the left, the whole nine yards. They knew where she had been, and they caught her red-handed in the ending walk home. And they obviously, oh so obviously, wanted answers as to what happened.

"H-hi mom, Ryuuko..." Mako squeaked. Ryuuko and Sukuyo squinted their eyes.

"So..." Ryuuko started to say, "How did the 'date' go?"

Mako sighed deeply and leaned against the door. She was getting flustered again as she was subjugated under the gaze of her mother and best friend. She looked up from the cover of her bangs coyly, trying to avoid the heated gaze of her audience.

"My date with...Gamagoori went fantastic"

"Gamagoori?" Ryuuko exclaimed, "you were asked out by Gamagoori?"

"I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Sukuyo murmured. Ryuuko turned to her to rant, but knew not to. She looked back at Mako.

"Well?! How did it go? Did he do anything to you?" Ryuuko asked. Mako smiled, relaxing. She jumped up in the air and hugged both of them.

"It was a perfect date! He was all flustered most of the time but he was nice and soft-spoken and chivalrous; look, he gave me with big jacket so I didn't get so wet when he walked me home!" she pulled at the jacket covering her, "It was amazing and he really isn't all screaming and loyalty unyielding to Lady Satsuki"

"He really let you use this? It's so soft!" Sukuyo exclaimed, running her hands over on of the sleeves, "This must be worth a fortune, I mean it must be made from top line materials!"

"It can't be that soft...that really is soft..." Ryuuko said as she touched the jacket. Mako beamed from the cover of the upturned collar.

"He didn't even ask for it back when we parted. I'll return it tomorrow at school. Do you want to hear about the date?"

"Of course!" Ryuuko and Sukuyo cheered, Ryuuko more desperate while Sukuyo rather ecstatic.

The game of 20 questions about Mako's date began.

"What kind of date was it Mako?" Sukuyo asked.

"A dinner date, at his place!"

"You actually got to go into Three-Star homes? Like where Eyebrows and all the Elite live?" Ryuuko's questioned. Mako vigorously nodded.

"Yeah! The cable cars can go to the back of the academy, um mostly to the tower, and it dropped me off in this huge plaza thing where there were lifts for everyone's place! It was confusing because they aren't really labelled but Gamagoori came from his lift and helped me!"

"He seems really like a gentlemen" Sukuyo stated. Mako agreed with a nod.

"Alright, alright...how did he ask you out?" Ryuuko asked.

"He actually approached me during lunch today! You were busy with Mikisugi so I ate alone. He was intimidating at first but he asked me out after eating some of your food mom! He likes your croquettes!"

"One way to get a man to talk is through his stomach"

"So he asked you out...by just asking you?" Confusion took to Ryuuko's features. Mako poked at her cheek before continuing on with her explanation.

"He did, sort of...he said to go to my locker after school, which I did! In my locker was these two key cards, which get me to his house," she rose the lanyards and their cards. Both shined thanks to the light of the moon now showing through the window from its hidden place behind rain clouds.

"And...this" Mako pulled the small box from earlier out of the jacket, presenting it in both of her hands. Ryuuko and Sukuyo zoomed in on it as Mako opened the top and pulled out the bitten cupcake.

"It's a cupcake!"

"Oh my god, a cupcake"

"He got me a cupcake!" Mako exclaimed, "I started to eat it before I got to his place"

Al three of them inhaled deeply to take in the soft strawberry smell coming from the sweet treat. Before anyone could chomp on it, Mako put it back into its box and sealed it again. Mako set it down on the table in the room and sat down, folding her legs underneath her. Ryuuko and Sukuyo came to surround her quickly, hands holding their chins, invested in the details of Mako's date.

"So...what happened after the locker gifts, the cable car trip and the lift thing?" Sukuyo asked, giving a hand signal for continuation.

"Well, when I actually got into his house, he was starting to cook-"

"Woah, he actually cooked for you? He didn't order takeout, didn't have pre-made microwave crap, or stuff made by the other Elite Four?" Ryuuko butted in. Mako shook her head furiously.

"Not a single bit of help besides my own! We worked together when he needed help with things that were too small or too complicated!"

"Seems out of character for him..." Ryuuko mumbled. Sukuyo smiled, hugging Mako.

"That's my daughter! Now what happened next, what happened?"

Mako hummed thoughtfully, tapping an index finger on her chin. "Well, we ate dinner and it really was amazing~ Real meat and it was pure _heaven_...uh, but then after we made mochi ice cream together!"

"Mochi ice cream?" Sukuyo asked.

"Yep! We basically got into a mochi fight! We threw it at each other and sprayed each other with ice cream and one time mochi got stuck in my hair but he got it out! We went through a lot of ice cream and mochi before we finished and got to eat some and then he..."

"He...what?" Ryuuko asked. Sukuyo nodded alongside Ryuuko, sitting on her knees and leaning closer, wanting to know.

"He...we fought over one and we...well, I did but he did it back and..." Mako looked away from them, blushing. Her audience grew closer and closer, the apprehension obviously killing them.

"What did you guys do?!" Ryuuko and Sukuyo demanded loudly, loud enough to stir awake Mataro and Barazo, who poked their heads into the room with sleepy looks. Guts came up quickly as well, sitting on Mataro's head with one eye open.

"What's going on?" Mataro asked, rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. Mako did not hear or see them and instead answered Ryuuko and Sukuyo's question in a soft voice, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gamagoori and I kissed"

...

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SIS, WHO THE HELL IS HE?!"

"WHO HAS GONE TO KISS TO MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT PERMISSION?!"

"Dad, Mataro, what are you doing up?!"

"WHO IS THIS GAMAGOORI GUY?!"

"Dad, it's okay, it's okay! You've met him, remember?! Big blond, three-star, defends Lady Satsuki?"

"HE HAS SOMETHING COMING TO HIM NOW!"

"Dad, leave him alone! All we did was go on a date and kiss a lot-"

"HOW MUCH SIS?!"

"MATARO!"

"...did we start something, Ms. Mankanshoku, that we can't stop?"

"I believe so, but we can stall it if you can help knock Mataro out"

"...deal"

"DAD DON'T GO OUT IT DARK OUTSIDE AND ITS STILL RAINING! HE'S LEFT ALREADY- MOM! RYUUKO! HELP ME!"

"Honey, it's too late to go hitting Mako's date! Get back in here!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"DAAAAAAAAD, LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE! You wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway, he's way bigger then all of us! Dad, Mom's throwing away the deep fryer..."

"SUKUYO! DO NOT THROW AWAY THE FRYER"

"Get back inside then! Let Mako explain her case before you go trying to perform evasive surgeries on her boyfriend!"

"He's not- well...he's, um..."

"Mako...just admit it already"

"Ryuuko, you betrayer!"

"Mako..."

Mako threw her hands up, calling out for silence and open ears. Her family stilled and made their way around her to let her speak. She brushed off Guts as he tried to climb up her leg

"Okay, okay! Gamagoori and I really like each other and we're going out again tomorrow and we've admitted we both like each other and we've kissed and I really do like him...okay, yes I consider him my boyfriend is that so bad; no it isn't please don't go after him he could be sick because he sacrificed his only jacket so I didn't get sick walking home in my dress...plus he's really considerate about me and what I want to do and he's careful and he obviously isn't faking this and I really hope you understand why I like him..."

Mako snuggled into the jacket before plopping down on her butt in the middle of the family circle, digging her chin into the collar. Her face heated up softly, her cheeks gathering color as her announcement settled in her family. Sukuyo and Ryuuko exchanged impressed looks, approving her and her relationship. Mako calmed a least a bit, knowing that the girls of the house were okay with it. She had a feeling that her mother would be okay with it, she was just nervous about Ryuuko's reaction to dating the Elite who was rather rough on both. Her brother was slowly nodding, the information processing quickly until he jumped up.

"Alright! I'll support you sis! But if he tries to do anything against your wishes I'll have my gang come after him!"

"Mataro, you've met him...he's bigger then all of us. He'll just drop-kick you and your friends into the harbor if you mess with him..." Mako told him. Mataro sank down back on her butt, looking a little frightened at the thought of being drop-kicked all the way into the harbor. Sukuyo rubbed his head and told him to relax, telling him that Gamagoori would only do so if he continued to try to steal. Then all heads turned to Barazo, who sat with his chin in his head, obviously still contemplating his decision.

"...Dad?" Mako said, waving her hand near him, the long sleeve flapping around.

"...Alright. I'll accept the fact that you're dating him"

"Really?!"

"Of course! He's obviously made you happy, which is fine for me as long as you're happy"

Mako accepted the open arms of her father, falling into him for the hug he offered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well!" Ryuuko said as she stretched, yawning loudly, "That wrapped up well!"

"Yep!" Mako cheered, jumping out of her father arms. The jacket had moved from its spot and Mako's undergarments were on display for her family. She quickly covered, rushed for her nightgown, threw it on, set Gamagoori's jacket down near her school bag and jumped for her bed.

"Time for sleep!" was her last cry as she rolled into her spot.

"Mako, stop doing that!" Ryuuko yelled as she walked into the room, followed by Mataro yawning loudly, and Sukuyo and Barazo softly talking, smiling widely as they closed the screen door and settled into bed for the night again. Mako watched them from behind nearly closed eyes, hearing their snores and soft breathing before she submitted to her drowsiness.

She could see the bumpy shadow of Gamagoori's jacket through the screen. When she let her eyelids fall, she could see his smiling face in the darkness around her.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to come.


	3. A Step Back And Forth

Gamagoori winced as sunlight poured in from outside, bathing his face and bed with the light of morning. It was already morning, yet for him it still felt like the middle of the night. Maybe because he had spent most of his night tossing and turning with the memories of his date with Mankanshoku. It did not matter though as the sun's rays continued to hit his eyes without remorse and he was really not in the mood with being blinded by the huge burning ball. He groaned softly as he rose out of the cocoon of warmth he had created and rubbed at his droopy eyes. He still felt heavy and tired, which he knew was a sign that he was sick. He could feel it in the heaviness of his face and sinuses, the fact that his forehead softly burned under the neutral temperature of his hand. He must have gotten sick when he walked her home last night, foolishly forgetting to take an extra jacket to protect himself once he handed off his original. He ran his hands through his hair, the sickly warmth from his head not helping him to move; it actually made him just want to lay back down and sleep his illness away. He knew he could not do so, so he dragged himself to the side of his bed, and sat there with his burning head in his hands, groaning as his equilibrium flipped flopped around for a moment, making him sway softly.

He really hated it when he got sick; it always seemed to knock him down and out, no matter what it was. Especially a cold; they always bedded him down, with his mom at his side with ice, cold water, easy-to-swallow medicine and a doctor's note for a day's good rest.

His mother was not here to help him, and he had an entire committee to run and coordinate, not to mention he had classes to attend and strategy meetings with Lady Satsuki and the rest of the Elite Four to complete.

He slowly stood up, adjusting his silk pajama pants as his equilibrium settled back to normal . He shuffled into his bathroom and turned his sink faucet on and looked into the mirror above it.

It was over obvious that he had a bad cold. His face looked swollen and puffy around his sinuses, his nose and cheeks a bright scarlet red. He was flushed down to his neck, patches of said flush across his shoulders and chest. He looked like he had been slapped for no apparent reason, giving him an obvious not-so-good look. He checked his forehead again with the back of his hand, brushing back his unruly hair. Still feverish, and it felt like it was slowly getting higher and higher. The wave of dizziness wasn't a good sign either. He took hold of the sides of his sink, leaning forward as the dizziness scrambled his stomach, nausea quickly replacing the waves of instability. They settled after a long, tense moment of internal battles, but Gamagoori knew his body and whatever sickness he had all too well; it was a war until he was well again.

He took heavy gasping intakes of air as he felt his stomach slowly settle back to normal. This wasn't good, not at all. The last thing he needed to happen to him was to outright vomit during any of his classes or even during his scheduled Disciplinary Committee meeting. Or worse, the strategy meeting. Showing insolence by not taking care of himself and puking in front of Lady Satsuki would be horrific and dishonorable, and giving fuel for countless pips and snark from Nonon and Inumuta, and lets not mention the amount of crap he would take from Sanageyama for not just hunkering down with his illness would just ignite an unneeded amount of stress and self-consciousness...

He would stay home and alert them of his illness, he ultimately decided. He turned his sink off and looked once more at his reflection. Still looking like crap but now he was sweating badly, his fever and condition hitting a stride. He wiped his forehead and slowly made his way out of the bathroom, stopping for a moment in the threshold of the door to settle sudden nausea hitting him. His vision swam and his feet shuffled even as he stood still. Not good, not good at all.

He shuffled to his bed and flopped unceremoniously on to his bed. He threw his covers haphazardly over his shivering frame, crammed a pillow under his head and grabbed another and plopped it over his head to block out the invading light from outside. He groaned as the pillow didn't block it out enough, light scrambling through every crack or open space to hit some part of his face even an inch.

"Shutters, dim to five percent" he groggily ordered, gripping the pillow on his head tight. The smart shutters carried out his orders to the T, dimming until his room was almost pitch black once more. He sighed in relief, moving the pillow from atop his head to his arms, tucking his face into it. His face appreciated the softness of the pillow while his face thanked it for being chilled and cool compared to the searing heat of his feverish forehead. He sighed once again in bliss as he enveloped his face into his pillows. The combination of numbness of his hot face and the cooling effects of his pillows lulled him into a much-needed mental rest.

He felt like he was forgetting something, something important. He knew he had to alert Lady Satsuki of his ailment and his decision to stay home to nurse himself back to good health. What was he forgetting...why was his thoughts so sluggish?

A pair of wide brown eyes appeared in his thoughts, followed by a caress of a memory involving a kiss...and a confession, a date, a girl name Mako...

MAKO! Oh in all that is high and mighty, that's what he forgot! He was supposed to make up not staying at her home with a date after classes today! How was he going to make this up if he told her he was sick? Would she ever consider dating him again? Would she be mad that he had to call it off, or would she rush over here to take care of him? No, she wouldn't think of coming over to take care of his sick butt; she has school to focus on, and that wasn't even adding in Matoi's part in her normal routine, whatever it was. Why was he negatively thinking at all about her, she's a-

"Oi, Toad, you awake! School's about to start!"

Oh...no, please don't be who it is...

"Jakuzure, keep it down. He statistically would be sleeping and we all know what happens when you prematurely wake Gamagoori up"

"Good, he needs to get up nice and angry; he actually could be late for once! Imagine it, him late and freaking out as he rushes through all his classes like a No-Star who forgot the sirens already happened"

"Or he could be gone and we missed him walking into school"

"How could you miss a mountain moving? Are you that blind or that deaf?"

"Maybe you're that short?"

"Shut up"

It really was Nonon, and she wasn't alone. He recognized Inumuta's voice alongside Nonon's snark-filled voice as they roamed his home. He groaned softly and curled up, pulling his blanket up to his shoulders. He was freezing for some reason, shaking and shivering hard. He pressed his face into his pillows. Why couldn't they be warm right now? The footsteps of his two intruders were coming closer, and their voices rang louder and louder in his foggy head, making his head pound. He was groggy and sleepy, and he tiptoed between sleep and painful alertness. He could hear them shuffle near his door. He just hoped that he could disappear into the bed and get some sleep to help his body get better. Their whispers ceased and the door creaked open, light streaming right into his face. He groaned and flopped over to his other side, hiding from the invading brightness.

"Gamagoori, get up" Nonon spat. She got a weak 'go away' in response from the dark human shape on the bed in front of them. Inumuta and Nonon exchanged nervous glances before stepping in farther to the room.

"Are you okay, you're usually already in the tower-"

They saw the shape of a pillow plop on top of what they suspected was Gamagoori's head. Nonon's patience started to dwindle, anger simmering under her skin. Inumuta simply side-stepped as Nonon stamped down a foot impatiently.

"Come on, toad. It's time to get up"

"Go away, Jakuzure" Gamagoori mumbled again, shuffling as he rose his arms and moved the pillow on top of him.

"So you want to be late to class?" Nonon demanded.

...

"...you're sick, aren't you?" Inumuta asked before Nonon could ask something different.

"Took ya' long enough to figure it out" Gamagoori bit out before turning once again, facing the intruders. "Now go away"

"What in the world could have gotten you sick? Did you go outside last night?" Nonon asked, something creeping into her voice; something devious.

Gamagoori rolled over again, refusing to answer. Inumuta's snort answered the question.

"And why oh why would you be going outside? You must have walked someo-"

Suddenly there was a pillow flying toward them, and Nonon barely had enough time to dodge it before it flew just over her head and assaulted the door, giving a huge explosion of sound from the impact and a hole in said thrown projectile. Nonon and Inumuta scrambled out before another could be thrown at them and possibly kill them. Gamagoori dropped his arm as silence returned to his home, and he groaned as his sinuses grew heavy and he dropped his head to the pillows and was out into dreamland instantly. Mako was in his dreams as they began.

Somewhere, outside of his sick, muddied mind, he hoped that Mako would be accepting about his condition.

* * *

Mako gave a soft sigh. No sign of Gamagoori yet, and lunch was about to begin. She pouted as she splayed herself on top of her desk, kicking her legs softly underneath it. It seemed like he was avoiding her, or simply was not here today. Ryuuko had assured her that she would look for him and ask about his whereabouts but she still was upset. He wasn't here. He could have just as easily moved on already and he may have actually lied about liking her...

"Mako Mankanshoku"

Mako raised her head along with the rest of the dozing class. Chairs scrapped sharply against the floor as they all saw who was in the doorway, and Mako did the same, nearly throwing her bag and her desk to the floor. Students that were once asleep were up on their feet, even the teacher was, saluting and bowing to their guest.

Lady Satsuki had graced them with her appearance. And she was looking directly at Mako.

"Mankanshoku"

"Y-yes!" Mako stood up from her bow. She could see something in Satsuki's face soften and she waved for her to follow her. The class couldn't believe that Satsuki would call for the mid-class sleeper to follow her. Mako grabbed her bag and quickly followed Satsuki out of the class and into the hall as the class exploded into talk about the visit. She walked nervously alongside Satsuki until she could see what looked like a smile on Satsuki's face, and she turned to speak to Mako.

"I have some news on Gamagoori, if you would like to know" Satsuki said, looking toward Mako as she jumped.

"Gamagoori?! B-but how did you-"

"He came to me before he asked you out, desperate for help. He had no clue how to do such and so he found solace in my advice. I see no issue with this as well. You obviously make him happy, and he obviously holds you in a high regard. And besides, I've been waiting for the day he would admit his feelings. It was almost to obvious how he felt about you"

"Lady Satsuki...thank you" Mako bowed softly before a smile broke out on her face and she relaxed, realizing that she did not have to worry about being enemies with Lady Satsuki, at least in the front involving Gamagoori.

"What's happened to him?" Mako asked. Satsuki didn't break her stride as they walked up a flight of stairs, talking as she went.

"It seems he's sick. Jakuzure and Inumuta went to see if he had arrived and found him huddled in his bed without a single light on or window open"

"Sick?!" Mako suddenly felt at fault. She was most likely the reason he was sick. Feeling guilt, she froze as they reached the top of the stairs, halting their walk.

"It's my fault..."

"Well...you can go over to his home and help him through it"

Mako looked up at Satsuki with a bewildered expression, "You mean I can go see him?! Right now!?"

"You have his jacket still to return, correct?" Satsuki said with a soft smirk. Mako tugged open her bag and showed Satsuki the collar of the jacket shoved within it and closed the bag up.

"Yep! He deserves it back! Oh...wait, I've never been on this level of the school?!"

"Just head down the hall, Mankanshoku. You'll reach the lifts" Satsuki murmured to her before descending down the stairs again, leaving Mako in the locked fourth level of the Academy, reserved for the use of the Two and Three-Stars and those students with special jurisdiction to enter it. Mako immediately yelled her thanks before rushing down the hall, clutching her bag to her chest for dear life. Satsuki found herself smiling as she walked calmly back to her class, noticeably earning gasps as the student body president moved through the crowds of One and No Star students heading to their next class.

"As I thought...their likeness is almost too obvious.."

* * *

"Gamagoori?! Gamagoori, are you okay?!"

He slowly opened his eyes, fighting the heavy lids as they started to droop once more. That voice...

"Gamagoori!"

Mako?

"Oh, right he's sick um..." he could hear her talk softly, trying to keep quiet from the other side of his closed door, "Are you okay, Gamagoori?"

It had to be Mako. At least, it was the closest guess his muddied brain could give right away. He sat up with a groan, rubbing at his heated forehead. It still burned under his touch and now his head swam as a dizzy spell washed over him. Damn colds and their effect on his sinuses.

"You can come in, Mankanshoku" he said before he flopped back into his bed, curling up within his blankets like a child. He could see the door slowly creak open, a softer beam of light streaming into the dark room. Mako's small figure stood shadowed in the light, her brown eyes somehow shining through the blackness.

"Gamagoori?" her voice was definitely softer, more cautious. She seemed to obviously know he was sick as a dog. She stepped into the room, obviously eyeing his large shadowed frame as he looked at her from behind the cover of his blankets, his already hot face growing hotter. Mako was suddenly at his bedside, looking at him sadly. She extended out a hand and took hold of his exposed left hand, squeezing it gently. Small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got you sick..." she apologized, a few tears slipping down her face. Gamagoori's eyes widened, his senses suddenly alert and awake. He couldn't let this continue. He didn't like it that Mako was crying.

"It's...it's not your fault" he murmured, squeezing her hand back. Her head lowered.

"It's my fault! If I hadn't forgotten to get a coat-"

"It's my fault, Mankanshoku," Gamagoori pleaded, "because I was a lousy date and let you walk out in the rain"

Mako wiped at her tears, smiling softly. "You're not a lousy date. You're an amazing one! You were nice and kind and a gentleman!"

"M-Mankanshoku..."

"And now that you've done something for me, its high time that I did something for you! Now lay on your back! I'll be right back!" Mako presses a soft kiss to his forehead before rushing off out of the room, rattling off items he assumed were to help him. Gamagoori did as he was asked, laying his back, looking up at the ceiling. The feeling of heaviness lessened, his sinuses relaxing enough for him to be semi-comfortable. He released a long-winded breath. He had not expected Mako to get wind of his condition. He could hear things falling in the distance, but his anger did not flare like it usually would. He simply felt peaceful; it could have easily been his fever taking over him, but it didn't seem to matter to him right now. The door was opened again and Mako was beside him once more, wringing out a towel for a moment before gently placing the soaked towel on his forehead. Gamagoori's head inclined upward, sighing in relief as the cold battled his high fever.

"It's okay, Gamagoori. I'm a doctor's daughter! Now open!" Mako raised up a thermometer, and placed it under Gamagoori's tongue, "Hold it there!"

Gamagoori focused on keeping the thermometer under his tongue. His head was starting to spin again, and he closed his eyes to try to keep the spinning at bay. Mako saw the sudden concentration he was putting into it and softly tapped his temple, getting him to open his eyes.

"Are you okay? Is something happening?" Mako asked, pulling the thermometer out and looking at the temperature. Her eyes widened for a moment before she set it down and lifted up his towel, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. His head inclined again to get closer to Mako's hand. Mako smiled as she watched him, taking back her hand and setting the towel back in place.

"High fever, obvious sinus issues, dizziness...Grade A cold! Strong, a little different, but not Mako resistant! Don't worry, Gamagoori! If anyone can help you beat this cold, it's Mako!"

Gamagoori smiled. Mako returned on and held his hand again, shaking it.

"We can go on that second date when you're back on your feet, okay?" Mako asked, squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back, closing his suddenly heavy eyes for a moment. He opened them again and nodded at her.

"Alright"

"Okay! Now do you have any medicine here? Specifically cold medicine?"

Gamagoori shook his head. Mako pouted, standing up and grabbing for her bag.

"Then I need to go out and get some! You need some sort of medicine to help combat it! Leave it to me! I may be gone for a bit, so try to catch some shut-eye!"

Mako did not immediately leave. She calmly got up on the bed alongside Gamagoori and planted a long kiss on his forehead. Gamagoori's face, even in such a ill-affected state felt blood rush to his cheeks quickly, his right hand moving to lay against Mako's legs and then slowly moving to her waist. This is where Gamagoori's memory shorts out on him and his actions are alien to him. Mako could feel his hands start to roam and quickly intercepted them. She then noticed quickly that his eyes had taken on a semi-glassy appearance. She was unaware of his next move and only caught on to it as she was suddenly moving and falling. When she finally could track where she was, she realized that she probably wouldn't get out.

Gamagoori, in his fever-induced hysteria, had pulled Mako from her knelt place on his bed into his arms, pressed up against his sickly warm chest. Mako squirmed for a moment before Gamagoori's arms loosened enough for her to be comfortable within his grasp. Mako realized what was happening, and did not deny him of what he craved. She snuggled in to him, running a hand up his arm and to his neck, quickly getting comfortable within his arms. Although his breath was damp and the heat coming off his body wasn't a good sign, she had to admit being in his arms was incredibly soothing. A wall of hard corded muscle and protection wrapped around her, even when sick, was great.

"Please stay..." she heard him whisper. She moved her hand again to run along his bare chest. She looked up at his face, seeing him look at her with a heavy-lidded gaze. She poked at his nose.

"Okay. I'll stay"

A faint smile made its way along his lips. "Thank you"

Mako rested her head alongside his chest, sinking into the bed and taking in the peace she felt being in his arms. She ignored the sickly heat radiating off his skin, and the dampness of his breath as it fell across her neck. She focused instead on the soft beating of his heart in her ears and how it seemed to accelerate as she poked along the lines of his ribs.

"I'll stay until you don't need me" she murmured as she slipped into sleep soundless, the beating of their hearts guiding her through to her dreams.

* * *

When Gamagoori suddenly woke up, the fog in his head had cleared enough for him to think clearly like himself again, to evaluate the consequences of taking a day off for personal reasons. He immediately knew he would have school work to make up and crap to put off with when he confronted Lady Satsuki and the Elite Four about this incident. He could deal with the first, but the second will test his patience, especially with Jakuzure and Sanageyama who have badgered him before on the fact that his feelings for Mako had evolved to much more then originally meant. He started to move when he realized that he was not alone in his bed. His arms were wrapped around something warm and solid, obviously a body. He looked down and found his answer, and felt the blood rush quickly to his cheeks.

Mako lay curled up in his arms, peacefully sleeping away without a care. Her hands were balled into fists, laid against his pectorals. He could hear her faint breathing, and saw a smile form against her lips. Gamagoori had to admit he loved the way she slept so carefree; he also hid back the notion that he was really enjoying the feel of her against him which slid into the back of his mind alongside his fever, so no negative reaction. His gaze shifted then to a carefully folded note on his nightstand, along with two bottles of what looked like prescription medicine. Carefully without waking Mako up, he reached for the note and pulled it open. He blinked rapidly to shake sudden fuzziness from his eyes and read the words printed upon the rich paper in his hands.

'Take one of each with water and soft foods. You better keep our daughter safe and happy or we're coming for you. Thank you, nonetheless, for making her happy and protecting her,

-Sukuyo and Barazo Mankanshoku'

'Her parents...how did they find out about this? About...' his thoughts stopped as he felt Mako shifted within his arms, and when he looked down at her, her eyes were staring up at him. They did not say anything to each other, and honestly Gamagoori was wondering if one's face could start to physically burn in flames from the amount of blushing he was doing. Mako's hand slid up from his chest to his forehead, the back of her cool hand soothing his fever-lit skin once more.

"Still hot...your fever hasn't broken yet" Mako sounded disappointed, obviously hoping that the fever capturing him had started to leave. "Hey, what's that?"

She gestured to the note and Gamagoori set it on her head. She grabbed it and read it quickly, her eyes then looking to the bottle of medicines.

"B-but I didn't get to go out and get those! How would mom and dad know?!"

Gamagoori's eyes sought out the camera he knew was wedged in the far right corner of his room, reserved for viewing for one person. He had a feeling he knew who had sent for medicine. He redirected his gaze back to Mako and snatched the note from her hands, setting it back in its original place.

"Hey! Give it back!" Mako exclaimed, reaching for it but Gamagoori's arms wove around her again and pulled her back against him. She screeched jokingly as she settled into his arms.

"I said I would stay until you didn't need me..." Mako murmured, looking up at his face. Courtesy of his illness, he was drowsy and sleepy as hell and he had fallen asleep once more. His arms did not budge when she pushed against them softly. She cuddled close to him again, once more listening intently to the sound of his heart.

"So I'll stay until you send me away"


	4. The Second Date

Mako sighed as she stared out her window, the wind whipping her hair back and forth around her. She really loved being in his car; no roof, all raw power and sound, and of course the driver was a double bonus. They had planned this for a day or so, working out details, date locations, timing, and of course getting the approval of Mako's parents and Lady Satsuki's stamp of approval (although Mako already knew that they had it). Gamagoori had knocked back his illness like a champ and finally he looked like himself again. Today, however, was not about their time fighting sickness but about their relationship. They were on a date, their second one. If all went well, they were going to spend the day in Osaka! Food, fun, maybe even boating! And she wouldn't have to pay a cent, well unless she wanted to because she had some spending money.

Today was going to be amazing! She couldn't wait to get there. They had even gone out to get new clothes, and of course Gamagoori paid for it all the gentlemen. She was wearing high-waisted tan shorts overtop black leggings, a comfortable white high-collar shirt with blue accents, a pair of brown boots and to accessorize she added a yellow headband-hair bow combo in her hair, just above her bangs. She has had to make sure her headband didn't blow off several times but now it seemed glued to her head. She adjusted it slightly to the left as the wind whipped her around again, keeping her eyes on the blurring surroundings.

They were on their way now to Osaka, driving down the long empty highway going at least seventy miles per hours. The pleasant weather coupled with comfortable temperatures and soothing wind put the in the perfect conditions for a date. From her spot in the passenger seat, she could see the Naniwa Sky Tower raise up through the skyline of trees and low city buildings before them.

"Come on, Gamagoori! We're almost there, pedal to the metal! Woohooo!" Mako hollered, standing up in her seat and gripping the top of the windshield. She somehow slipped out of her seatbelt like a liquid, once more showing off his flexibility.

"Mankanshoku, sit back down! I don't want you to fall out! And put your seatbelt back on now!"

Mako sighed, leaning her head back as the wind slowed into a peaceful breeze. It felt amazing. It reminded her of the time she shot that machine gun during No-Late Day.

"This feels so good" she murmured, sighing in relief. The car rocked softly as she closed her eyes, the wind stopping. Mako then realized that Gamagoori had stopped the car and pulled over, giving her a dangerous look. She locked eyes with him, challenging him to try anything. She saw the anger disappear in his eyes, her determination getting to him again.

"Sit down Mankanshoku" Gamagoori asked with a sigh. Mako pouted but complied with Gamagoori's wishes, pulling her seatbelt back on. She settled into her seat again as Gamagoori got the car rolling, building up his speed back to seventy. Mako started to hum as they kept going on in relaxing silence.

"On a drive, on a drive! On a drive to Hell! Goin' totally upside-down to the bottom of the pit. Hey!" Mako sang softly, rocking her head side to side with her tune. She could see Gamagoori smile from the corner of her eye. As she started to gain a breath to sing the next line, Gamagoori quickly joined in, taking the line before she could.

"We've left the track and are going to crash. Hit someone from behind and you get a pileup!" As he paused the song purposely, he gave a knowing glance at Mako. She grinned wide as she inhaled audibly, and joined Gamagoori in sing-screaming the last line to the silent world around them.

"We'll all go to Hell together!"

As they let the song settle, the giggles began, first from Mako and they slowly built up in her before Gamagoori caught the laughing bug and they were laughing in unison over the absurdity of the song and the hilarity of singing it together. Their laughing continued on, both strongly and weakly under their breaths all the way to the entrance of Osaka and only then did it die away into silence.

"Osakaaaaaa!" Mako cried, fist held in the air, "We made it! Woohoo! I can smell the food from here!"

Gamagoori had to crack a smile; he hadn't even started his plans and he was getting this date right. "Alright, relax Mankanshoku-"

"Mako. Just...call me Mako. You've called me by my real name several times already"

"I have not!" Gamagoori argued, fighting back a blush, "I would not dare cross such boundaries!"

"You have! I didn't realize it until I played through my memory! You slipped up several times, and honesty it doesn't bother me at all" Mako admitted with a touch of embarrassment. She looked out her side window once more, building slipping by them. Gamagoori didn't respond, simply stewing in hsi embarrassment knowing that he had slipped up.

"I wouldn't mind it if you continued to call me by my first name" Mako silently added.

Gamagoori stayed silent, letting the conversation drop into the void as they continued to drive in silence, the sounds and bustle of the city taking to their ears. After a solid minute of complete silence, Gamagoori sighed and gave in.

"If you wish it, then I shall try to my best ability...Mako"

Mako's smile immediately returned full-time. "Yahoo! Alright, so where are we going? Victory Road food tour? Climbing the tower? Messing with the Takarada Conglomerate like Satsuki recommended?"

Mako looked suddenly to her right as a huge lit up neon sign flash the Takarada name along with its current head, Kaneo Takarada, surrounded by varying designs of money and currency with the words 'The Dosh King" lit up in capital letters beneath and above him.

"Maybe mess with the Takarada Conglomerate, the Dosh King sounds scary" Mako murmured as they rode down the highway and finally hitting some traffic, forced to see the Dosh King signs three more times before pulling off the highway along with other dilapidated cars and scooters.

"Don not let Takarada intimidate you Mako. He could never stand par with Satsuki. I've seen stronger eyebrows that could use money better"

"You mean Lady Satsuki's eyebrows right? They're big and majestic!"

"...alright, let's get off the subject of Lady Satsuki. Today is about us, about you. And we're about there now"

Mako gasped when she realized where they were going. "No way! You mean- NO WAY! You couldn't have! Gamagoori, are we really?!"

Gamagoori smirked as they pulled in to the parking lot, not saying a word. He let Mako squirm in anticipation of what was to come. He parked in the closest spot and quickly got out to open Mako's door. He offered a hand to help her out.

"Come on then. We don't want to squander today now do we?"

* * *

All seemed fine, all was actually rather amusing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but what did he know? He was watching from the cameras trained on them and now they had to find them again because they temporarily disappeared out of view, last seen heading down an unnamed alley out of the sight of the public.

"Targets confirmed, Lord Takarada" one of his spotters alerted him, opening up the camera of the duo strolling down an open alley toward the main road toward the one place he had hoped they would go.

"Good! Now how does everything seem so far?"

"Their date seems to be going perfect from the way Mankanshoku is smiling and jumping. They're heading for the bathhouse as we speak"

"Good, good! Make sure my 'invitation' is sent and get me in contact with the Kiryūin conglomerate girly, Satsuki. She probably would want an update right about now"

A series of beeps echoed in their hiding spot within the tower hideout. "Connecting you now to Lady Satsuki Kiryūin" his orderly informed him, returning then to her duties of recording the data and filing the appropriate paperwork for the job.

Takarada tapped against his chair in neutral patience as the call rang, awaiting the other end's pick up. The sound of a click came a few heartbeats later.

"Satsuki here"

"Ahh, Satsuki! It's Takarada. Your plan so far for the lovebirds is working on schedule. I correctly assumed you wanted an update?"

"How close are they to the bathhouse?" She asked, a smile obvious in her voice. Takarada laughed loudly, poking at a button on his chair and pulled up his live feed of Gamagoori and Mako walking toward the Takarada Natural Spring Bathhouse and Hotel. He had to chuckle at the amount of blushing those two dorks were doing, and all they had done was shop around, enjoy lunch, and go through the food alleys rather gleefully.

"They're on route as we speak. They should be sitting in towels anytime now. My invitation for VIP inside pools and private rooms for the connecting hotel has been sent and seen, so you should have your footage soon"

A chuckle came through the call. "I never thought I would ever thank you for your help, Takarada"

"Just don't for now missy, you'll be doing that later I'm so sure. Now! How many angles do you want for this party? 180, 360, all eyes?"

"All eyes, with concentration on the audio" Satsuki requested.

Takarada gave the order. "So one camera for every angle and audio capturing capability. Good! I'll send you the live feed connection when they get in"

The call disconnected from Satsuki's side and Takarada let a sigh out, sinking into the chair and absently pulled out a pile of his money, flicking his finger over the crisp bills. The pay and benefits of this job were getting good, plus he had to give it to the girl; she had good plans involving these two. He didn't mind eavesdropping on these two at all; it was admitted a good thing to use money on.

"Now let's get this started, you two idiots. Your queen and high parliament want to see how your date goes..."

* * *

"Ooooooh! Bathhouse! I was right, we were heading for this glorious place of relaxation and rejuvenation!"

Today had been perfect, Mako had already decided even before they got here. Their date was just...perfection. The chivalry and courteousness he put forth for her was captivating enough from the start, but what he proceeded to do made the day ever more enjoyable. Trip to shop within Osaka's hidden gem stores, picking up things she never dreamed of owning like jewelry and she even was able to pick things up for her family, at Gamagoori's recommendation! Then they stopped for lunch at a delicious place that served Yoshoku dishes from all over Japan, and they helped themselves to generous amounts of Omuraisu and Tempura shrimp. After relaxing after their meal, which meant they just wandered through Osaka talking and being cute together resulting in a moment where she peeled away a layer of Gamagoori's tough outer shell, Gamagoori eventually caved and they went to a alleyway Mako graciously dubbed as the 'Victory Road of Kanto food'.

This date had gone better then Mako could ever imagine, and it wasn't even done yet! The sun had barely begun to set and they still had one more destination.

Takarada Natural Spring Bathhouse.

"I've never been to one before but I've heard they're great places for relaxing out the worries in you!" Mako exclaimed, "Have you been in one Gamagoori?"

He shook his head. "Not that I remember, no"

Mako jumped up next to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him a bit to get him to go faster. He squeezed her hand and tried to keep up while making a point by letting her know he would not sprint to the front doors. Mako whined about his speed not being fast enough but agreed to slow it down, glad to walk by his side hand in hand like the couple they were. It amused Mako still that every time she looked up at him he was blushing like crazy. She couldn't escape blushing either because she was amazed by his willingness to hold hands like this. As they neared the Bathhouse's main entrance, Gamagoori cracked a smile.

"This really has been enjoyable, Mankanshoku"

Mako stopped their walk and turned to him, smiling from ear to ear. "I did too! Perfect second date! Thank you for taking me to Osaka"

Gamagoori's smile grew even bigger, his hand seeking to cup the left side of her face. Mako leaned into the warm palm of her boyfriend, never moving her eyes from the blush returning softly to his cheeks. Neither realized that they had moved closer until they felt the comforting pressure of each other's lips. They knew, but let it continue without a worry, Mako's arms weaving themselves around his neck, his lips moving in unison with his lips. Mako stepped slowly out of it, gingerly cupping the hand still on her cheek.

"We should get inside before we lose our chance to get in" Mako softly said, a blush rising back to her cheeks. Gamagoori cleared his throat and took back his hand.

"You're right, we should"

They proceeded to enter the lobby of the Bathhouse, surprised to see the absence, or lack thereof, of the face of the Takarada Conglomerate everywhere. It was a modest little with spotless traditional Japanese decoration and polished wood counters. The clerk within the room looked up from her book and quickly set it down.

"Hello! You couldn't be Mankanshoku and Gamagoori, could you?" she asked, brushing her hair back into a quick bun behind her head, obviously rushing to keep her air of professionalism. The couple exchanged surprised looks.

"We are" Gamagoori curtly replied, "What of it?"

The clerk gave a nervous smile, fishing out a clipboard. "You've been sent a private invitation, more a formal regal invitation, for the bathhouse's more specialty pools and even a room in our adjoined hotel for the night. If you'll follow me, I can escort you to your private bath"

They silently followed the young girl, trying to fix the puzzle they were presented. Private rooms, private bath, regal invitation? They didn't have a clue on who would set it up but they went along with it anyway. Their escort stopped at the entrance of the separate bathroom into the bath house of Private Suite number one.

"Here we are. You can undress in the bathrooms here and acquire towels as well. The door into the bathhouse itself is at the end of the rooms for easy entrance and exit. Your room is marked by a metal slide door near your view of the bay of Osaka on the far wall. I hope you enjoy your stay here! Call if you have any questions or if something is not to your liking"

They parted to let the girl get back to her station and stared at the doors ahead of them. Mako audibly swallowed the lump forming in her throat and simply walked into her room, stripping as the door closed with a soft slam behind her. she walked across the tiled floor, tossing her clothes into a semi-neat pile until she was left in her undergarments. She stared into the mirror to her left and poked at her shoulders. She could do this, she cheered herself on, you are Mako Mankanshoku and you are going to show your body to the person you love the most! If not then she could stay within her towel. Nonetheless she would have to shed away her panties and bra to step out into the warm muggy air of the bathhouse. She slowly slipped the straps of her bra off and unclipped it, letting it fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her, lifting up her breasts. She could do this! She was not shy about her body, and she knew that she could trust Gamagoori with her body. She was just uncertain of his reaction, what he would do when he saw her in all her glory. No! No, he would probably try to keep his eyes off her like the respectable person he is! He wouldn't dare let his eyes, or anything really, roam over her while she was nude!

She stepped out of her panties and set both her undergarments into the pile she made and moved it into the chute that would carry them into their room. She paced for a moment, hyping herself up with an internal rant, getting herself ready. She had control! She could do this!

She grabbed a towel from its folded spot and wrapped it around her, tucking it in for it to stay closed below her collar bone. The towel went down just at about mid-calf, above her knees. She shifted around it with a goofy smile. She could do this. She walked toward the door out and pushed it open, hit by the wave of scented water and muggy steam.

The bath was larger than she expected it stretching out possibly thirty feet in a series of wavy like shapes, giving the bath an interesting shape. The scent in the air was soft and pleasant, and all Mako wanted to do was relax into the perfume of the air. She made her way to the edge of the water, stepping into it without a pause. The water was warmer then she thought at first, stinging her ankles enough for her to yelp a bit, but it was easy to acclimate with it and farther she went in. When the water had hit her knees, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the towel much longer. She looked over her shoulder, hoping to see Gamagoori but found the room empty and silent besides the fountain's constant sound of streaming water from the middle of the pool. Maybe he was having the same issue she had before coming out? She could only get on that. She unwrapped the towel from around her body and threw it on to the dry side and sank slowly into the water.

Mako sighed in relief as her body slid through the warm waters, her muscles loosening up and relaxing, her body grateful for the healing caress of the bath. She dipped her chin down into the water, letting it cover her mouth for a moment until she sat up and leaned against the steps to lounge out. She ran her hands over her body until they returned to her naval and let them rest there. Her breasts poked out of the water as well as her knees, and as a cold winds swept over them she lowered them back in the water.

"Mhhhh, warm..." Mako murmured, letting the sound of the fountains lull her into a peaceful state. The decision to go here was a great idea, Mako decided, letting her eyes close. She heard a door open and close, but she knew it was Gamagoori so she stayed relaxed. Her body rose up from the water again and she let it stay there. She wasn't ashamed of showing her body to people she loved.

"M-Mankanshoku!?"

Mako flipped over on to her stomach, looking up at the towel-clad Gamagoori from the pool. His face had gone bright red, his hand firmly holding his towel together. Mako gave him a once-over look, admiring the marvel that stood before her. Sculpted, rippling muscles everywhere she looked, no matter where she did look. Chiseled stomach, chiseled everything; every inch of him looked like it was made of marble! She wanted to touch it. She sighed and rested her head on her folded arms, her breasts squishing down underneath her.

"Hi Gamagoori..." Mako greeted. Gamagoori's eyes went for her eyes the moment she spoke, instantly seeing the difference in her gaze. She let her eyes wander down at his chest, and Gamagoori matched her gaze by following it, realizing what she was doing; ogling him. He cleared his throat and snapped Mako out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh...hehe sorry Gamagoori for staring it's just that your body...looks really good and..."

Gamagoori's lips formed a smile. "It's alright. Thank you for the compliment"

Mako's smile returned and she tilted her head to the side. "It really is! It looks like sculpted marble, there's so many muscles on your body!"

Gamagoori's blush returned but it was out of embarrassment of being marveled by Mako. Her smile told her she was being honest and genuine in her admiration. He also noticed that she put effort into covering her breasts up, her arms being the barrier between his eyes and the bare skin she flaunted. He stepped into the waters, letting the warmth of the pool send shiver through his legs.

"Come on in, come on in!" Mako cheered, slapping her hands against the water. She moved a bit backward so he could get a spot to sit in the bath beside her. He gave a lopsided smile before removing his towel and sinking with haste into the water beside Mako, the water rising up to her abdomen. Mako kept a blush on her face from the quickest shot of his lower half she got and scooted an inch away from him. She knew she really shouldn't be embarrassed but she couldn't help herself. Gamagoori sighed as the water's temperature rose around them, the steam coming off the top signalling the change. Mako felt it as well ad gave a groan of relief as she flipped over back on her back and let herself sink in to the water. Gamagoori's face, although already red courtesy of the water, grew to a new hue as he saw the briefest shadow of her breasts once more.

"This was the greatest idea you've had since asking me out Ira" Mako murmured, looking up at him, "I'm happy"

Gamagoori had to smile, his inner self celebrating. "Then I'm happy Mako"

He leaned down to take Mako's chin in his hand. She looked up at him with large pensive eyes, and slowly rose up out of the water. She let a soft sigh leave her lisp as she felt he comforting pressure of Gamagoori's lips kissing her. She kissed him back with equal vigor, making sure each inch of his lips was mapped in her attempt. As their lips collided, Mako's hand wandered up Gamagoori's planted arm beside her and rested it on his shoulder, while Gamagoori's free arm moved to rest on Mako's submerged legs. As Gamagoori titled his head, allowing him to closely access to Mako's mouth, he experimentally let his tongue move, brushing it against Mako's lower lip. Mako gasped and broke their kiss, her hand covering her mouth. Gamagoori's face went red again and Mako looked away from him coyly, her face about as red as hers. He hastily moved his hands from her legs.

He also slid about five feet from her in fear that he got aroused.

A smile cracked through Mako's shielded mouth and she giggled. "You caught me by surprise Ira, it's okay, come back! I'm sorry"

"No! No, no it's my fault I went too far too fast" Gamagoori apologized, returning to Mako's side, albeit reluctantly because he felt guilt weighing down on him. Mako saw the slack in his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring them closer.

"It's all good, Ira. Don't feel guilty for trying something like that" Mako told him with a peck on his lips, "Maybe we could try it later, 'kay?"

Gamagoori caved in once more, his smile returning. He agreed to the terms of their later attempt and their decision to get out of the bath before the pruned up to no end. They discovered fluffy white robes awaiting them next to their hotel room door and they took turns putting them on to limit showing off their bare bodies to each other again (to Gamagoori's request because he felt uncomfortable seeing Mako completely in the nude). The metal door opened for them with a soft hissing sound and Mako was flopping on the bed quicker then Gamagoori could call her name to be careful. The Western-style bed was large enough to definitely hold them both, and Mako spread out on the bed, her robe almost opening fully as she stretched until Gamagoori tossed Mako a nightgown with her name taped to it from the small closet in the room. Mako lifted up the soft blue nightgown, finding it's pattern had small little rabbits on it, and hugged it to her body, finding it smooth as silk.

"I wonder who stocked this room! It's like they really did know us" Mako commented, looking around the spacious room. Her eyes caught on their large window, which revealed the busy, lit-up downtown Osaka and its bay. Mako gravitated to it and placed her hands on the glass, peering out at the scenery. The sun was almost completely down, bathing the Kanto city in darkness enough to make the city's busy light illuminate even brighter. She could see every car running through the streets and see boats and party boats filter in and out of the bay.

"You have to see this Gamagoori! Look at the view, it's so pretty!" Mako cheered. She slipped into her nightgown as Gamagoori emerged from the bathroom with black pajama bottoms on. Mako wiped the suddenly falling drool from the corner of her mouth and pointed out to the city.

Gamagoori came up beside her, looking down at the city before them. He had to admit it was a rather spectacular sight to see a town be this busy and functional, and he had to give credit to the Takarada Conglomerate for keeping it this way.

Mako yawned loudly, "It's pretty isn't it?"

Gamagoori pressed a kiss softly to the side of Mako's head. "Indeed. We should get some sleep so we're awake when I drive you home"

Mako nodded as she yawned again, drowsily wandering into the bed and curling within the blankets. She opened an eye and patted the pillow beside her head to get Gamagoori to join her. She could see he was getting tired too, and he did say 'we'. He got into the bed with her after a minute, throwing the covers over them both and snuggling into his side to face her. Mako, before she fell into the pulling arms of sleep, cuddling up into Gamagoori's embrace.

"Good night Ira. Thank you for the date"

As Mako closed her eyes and fell asleep, Gamagoori softly rubbed a spot on her back, contemplating something for a moment. He rested his chin on her head and gave it a quick decision, seeing as though he was laying in bed with her and he felt nothing less then pure joy and feelings. HE closed his eyes with a smile before responding to her.

"Thank you for liking me, Mako"

He didn't need a response. He had his own. Official girlfriend status?

Check. He wandered into sleep with a huge grin on his face and the hope that Mako felt the same as him right now.


	5. The Second Response and Third Date

Gamagoori looked over at his still-sleeping girlfriend curled up in his passenger seat, sleeping away their drive home as he predicted. She was reluctant to get up in the morning, groggily going through the motions of getting dressed and greeting him and he had to admit lazy, sleepy kisses with Mako was a great experience. It wasn't a rushed experience, neither was it a hot and heavy makeout session which he also had to admit was really good. The morning sleepy kisses were sweet and soft and hypnotized Gamagoori into wanting to sleep once again.

He found himself smiling and blushing as he ventured back into the present, and he really did not mind. The only person to see it was Mako and he seemed not to mind that she saw it anyway.

He focused on the drive ahead of him and pulled onto the highway back home, leaving Osaka and its Takarada rule behind them. He pulled into the fast lane and set his speed at the comfortable seventy miles per hour and cruised down the road with no real care besides getting Mako home safe. He looked over again at Mako and noticed she had moved so she was curled up on her side facing him, mumbling in her sleep with a goofy grin on her face. He felt his heart melt a bit from the cuteness of it. It seemed impossible for her not to be cute.

He returned his eyes to the road and sped along the road, nonchalantly passing the very few cars heading the same way. There wasn't much to do besides think with Mako resting beside him, that and driving. He couldn't stop thinking, however, about the incident during their date in the bathhouse. He had survived the initial shock of seeing Mako completely naked, which still stirred something he couldn't identify inside him. He had to admit she had an admirable body, one he could guess some students were jealous of due to the size of her breasts. He survived and passed his embarrassment thanks to Mako, who seemed just as bent on admiring his body as he did for her body. He also pondered something. Seeing that Mako had once said that a person should only ever show themselves in their full glory to the one they loved the most (he had found her shouting it to a student she caught doing something disgusting in one of the bathrooms she had to clean as punishment).

Did that mean that she felt he was the one?

He shook his head of the cobwebs, focusing on his driving. He could think about it later. He could probably ask her about it when the time was right. For now, they could bathe in the twilight of their relationship until dawn finally breaks. He smiled once more and turned his car on to the off-ramp, the towering Honnō City and Honnōji Academy rising high and mighty before them. Mako grumbled in her sleep, her smile widening before she flipped to her other side. Gamagoori looked down at his dashboard, seeing that he was almost out of gas. He would have to take a pit stop or he wouldn't be able to get home. He spotted a small gas stop along the side of the rode across the ridge over the bay, and merged into the far right lane to prepare to pull off.

A pit stop was needed anyway. Mako had to wake up sooner or later. He pulled up to one of the empty pumps and was fast to work on getting his car filled up, primarily because being spotted in the dingy broke-down pump station could have serious consequences. As the pump filled the tank, Gamagoori leaned in to the passenger side of his car, brushing Mako's hair away from her eyes. Her hair was thrown around by the wind and hung in varying directions, giving Mako one of the cutest disheveled looks Gamagoori had seen. He continued his mindless hair moving, more admittedly petting, until he saw Mako's brown eyes flutter open, a soft smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Good morning, sleepy" Gamagoori greeted her, moving another wisp of her hair out of her face. She smiled widely at him and yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Where are we? Are we home?" she asked, sitting up and looking around.

Gamagoori shook his head. "Almost. We're just stopping here for a moment to fuel up the car"

Mako nodded and relaxed into her seat, stretching out her back. "'Kay!"

"Don't fall asleep again" Gamagoori asked. Mako gave a confirming nod that she heard him and reached up to give him a chaste kiss before he had to deal with the pump, which dinged that his tank was full. He replaced the nozzle back on the pump, closed his tank, and returned to the driver side of his car where he proceeded to start his car up and turn on the AC. The weather was already pleasant and getting hotter, Mako noticed. She rubbed her eyes to kick away the last of her remaining drowsiness. She stuck her face near the air vents and sighed as the cold air swept through her hair and over her face. She sat back with a call of 'Let's Go!', and relaxed into the cool air of the car as Gamagoori pulled out of the gas station and back on to the slum roads, dodging the trash-covered corners and complaining about the quality of them.

"When did it get so hot?" Mako moaned, throwing her arms up over her head.

It really had suddenly gotten warmer as the sun rose up into the sky above them, heat battering down on them. They had taken a second stop to strip themselves of unneeded layers of clothes and to buy supplies such as water. Mako had on now her tan shorts and a spare blue tank top, her bow now keeping her hair up in a very small ponytail. Her bangs slapped against her forehead and the side of her face and Mako swatted them back.

"Are you sure you want to return to your home Mankanshoku?" Gamagoori asked once more. Mako actually took the time to contemplate the idea.

"I can't leave my family to sweat to death in this heat though! We don't get cool air down here in the slums and we always deal through a heat wave together. I can't abandon my family!"

Gamagoori respected her decision and continued to drive through the slums toward her home and her family. Mako went on to talk about what her family had done once during a heat wave so horrid that they were forced to fight for shady spots with other families who were desperate for a break from the sun, explaining in detail the efforts of the fight and how she had gotten her family a room in a hidden hotel within the slums which had air conditioning. Mako had called upon her spot in the Cheer Squad and they got in and enjoyed the cool air until the Cheer Squad came and kicked them out because Mako had forgotten to go to school and go to practice.

"If you count the Tennis Club, I've been kicked out of every club I joined besides Fight Club" Mako exclaimed. "Besides, the clubs always bullied me so I'm glad I got kicked out of them"

"If they start targeting you again, Mako, alert me. I'll make sure that you stay safe"

Mako smiled. "Ryuuko has that covered though! Maybe you could beat the crud out of them! It's like you're my-"

Gamagoori looked to his left as he spoke. "Shield..."

Mako let it settle into her skin. Ira Gamagoori, the impenetrable shield of Lady Satsuki, was giving his service of shield to her. He was now the impenetrable shield of Lady Satsuki and Mako Mankanshoku. She giggled into her hands and wormed around in her seat in happiness. Gamagoori blushed softly as he realized that she was happy for that fact and pushed the car to go faster. The banter between each other continued comfortably, Mako weeding out Gamagoori's nervousness for being her shield and pushing it away. He loosened up and started talking about a time in his youth where he protected a female student who had fallen under the thumb of a conglomerate who had falsely accused her family of crimes. Mako listened to his heroic and chivalrous story with wide eyes, absorbing every single word for later story telling to her family. They passed stories back and forth until they pulled up to the alley opening leading to Mako's home.

They found her home completely empty and deserted. No bright neon sign, no familiar dilapidated car, not even the deep fryer in their small kitchen. It was all gone. Every scrap of evidence that anyone lived there was missing.

"Where's my mom? My dad, Guts?! WHERE DID IT ALL GO?" Mako was hysterical. She searched through her house several times before breaking down on the roof, sobbing into her hands, fearing the worst for her family and Ryuuko. Gamagoori was just utterly confused. Mako was under the protection of an Elite Four, there was no way that her family had been kicked out. He sat down next to her and comforted her, telling her that this must be something else going on besides kidnapping or banishment. Just when Mako was dissolving into inconsolable sorrow, Gamagoori's phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he picked it up.

"Gamagoori, Mako, are you there?"

Lady Satsuki had called them, jumping into their lives perfectly timed.

"Y-yeah" Mako answered, wiping her tears quickly.

"I had Inumuta track your location. Relax Mako, it's all right. Your family isn't missing. I did a kind gesture and had them relocated into the One-Star condos"

"What?!"

"Lady Satsuki?!"

They could hear her chuckle from the call. "You are dating one of my Elite and I see it fit that your family earns benefits from such. I can fill you in on the other details when you get back to the Academy. Gamagoori, you know where to go with the weather like this. We'll be waiting for you two, but take your time. I realize I have scared you Mako. Collect yourself and come when you can"

Satsuki disconnected and left the couple in silence. Mako was in tears again, her hands folded in front of her face. Satsuki had relocated her family into better living situations? She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, grateful for Lady Satsuki's kindness. She felt Gamagoori's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into his sturdy form. He soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her side, calming her down from the high of fearing for her family.

"Lady Satsuki really must like us together for doing these things for me" Mako murmured, looking up at Gamagoori once she calmed and collected herself. Gamagoori smiled and kissed her forehead.

"She must. We should be getting to the Academy" Mako nodded in agreement, kissing him quickly before jumping off the roof of the old tin-covered house and jumping into her designated spot in the passenger's seat. Gamagoori was quick to follow and revved the car up quickly and was off down the streets as fast as he could pull off in the tight-cornered, trash-littered streets. The heat around them grew heavy, and Mako was slowly melting and sweating away. The humidity did not help the heat at all, getting Gamagoori soaked in sweat as well as he pulled on to the main road up to the Academy, pulling into eighty easy and racing up the ramp-like road. As they neared the end of the road, Gamagoori pulled off onto a hidden road that put him on track to the underground garage for the Elite Four. He parked quickly and he and Mako raced inside the building and gladly stepped into the cool, air conditioned building.

"Cool air" Mako yelled as she slumped against the glass of the elevator as it took them to their destination. "Air conditioning! It feels like heaven"

Gamagoori slid down beside her, panting as he tried to cool down. "Agreed. It's like hell out there"

Mako looked over at him with a wide smile. "Thank goodness then that we made it inside! Now what would really top it off if there was a pool here"

As the elevator opened for them on their predestined floor, Mako knew her wish was granted when she smelled chlorine and lotion. The light from inside the room dimmed and revealed the huge pool situated in the middle of a room filled with filtered light from outside, a balmy, comfortable temperature and the greatest collection of cool-down equipment she could ever imagine. The smell of chlorine started to draw her out, and she couldn't believe the fact that the Academy had an indoor pool this clear and private that she could now access without being hit. Beach chairs and deckchairs framed the other side of the pool as well as palm trees and background beach noises, adding to the cacophony of smells and sounds.

Let's not forget to mention that Satsuki, Nonon, Inumuta, and Sanageyama were waiting for them inside as well. As Mako wandered out with her mouth gaping open at the room, the Elite swarmed Gamagoori before he could catch Mako and dragged him off, capturing him in their net of questions, snark, and obvious devious smirks. Satsuki and Mako were left in the cool of the pool room, and Mako was just about ready to jump into the coldness of the pool in her underwear before Satsuki intercepted her mid-strip, her shirt halfway off and stuck around her head. Mako struggled to get her shirt either off or on and Satsuki simply helped her by pulling it the rest of the way over her head. She folded the tank over her arm, and smiled warmly as Mako stood silently in her bra.

"Bathing suit?" Satsuki prompted. Mako turned to her and wilted.

"None" Mako moaned sadly, and then looked up at Satsuki with a hopeful sparkle. "Can I borrow one by any chance Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki led the way with eager Mako in tow. She quickly instructed Soroi to have a few laid out for them to choose and stepped inside as she let Soroi complete his work. A towel was handed to Mako upon her entrance into Satsuki's private suit on this floor from Soroi.

"For drying off later, Lady Mako" Soroi explained, returning to pulling out swimsuits from Satsuki's large walk-in closet. Mako sat down on the bed, touching the silky sheets with admiration. Satsuki watched Mako slowly but surely spread out on the bed and rubbed her cheeks into the fluffiness of her pillows, the cold silk of her blankets, and the softness of her hanging drapes over her bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Satsuki asked softly, sitting down beside her on the bed as she quickly sat up and undid her bow tie and let her hair fall back into its original style. She ran her hands through her hair to clam her throbbing head.

"Your bed's really soft! I would kill for a bed this soft and nice, well maybe not kill" Mako exclaimed, throwing her hair up in her version of a hairflip and let it settle a little tussled, "So you relocated my family, right?"

Satsuki nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I felt I was doing your family wrong by keeping them in the slums while you were enjoying Three-Star accommodation with Gamagoori, so I moved them up into one of the better One-Star condos. Unless something happens between you two, they will stay there and enjoy One-Star accommodations once again, including Ryuuko. They won't be targeted, they won't pay immediate fees or taxes. They are under the protection of The Elite Four and myself. Ryuuko is obviously excluded but she can defend herself from the club presidents, she's proven herself."

Mako didn't exactly agree with keeping Ryuuko excluded but at least her family was safe from harm. "But what if Ryuuko stays with us at home? Is she protected then off of school grounds?"

"Of course. She's with your family and the protection will extend to her when she is with them. Do not worry Mako Mankanshoku. You have good company here"

Mako smiled and flopped back on to the bed. "I never thought you were so nice Lady Satsuki! It's a good different side of you from your cold queenly stature!"

Satsuki stood up with a smirk as Soroi returned with a selection of swimsuits to choose from. "Who said a queen could not show compassion to her subjects from time to time? Thank you Soroi"

Soroi promptly left the girls alone after handing Satsuki the suits he had retrieved. Mako immediately dived for the only one piece suit. Plain blue with an open back and a modest neck line, Satsuki had to appreciate Mako's cling to it; it was one of her older ones but she loved its plain appeal. As she started to strip out of her bra, she realized she wasn't alone and immediately threw on her bra again before she flashed Satsuki.

"Sorry Lady Satsuki! I'll go into the bathroom to change"

Satsuki stopped her before she jumped off the bed, holding a bathing suit of her own in her arms. "You don't need to. Just turn around and change quickly"

Mako quickly turned around as Satsuki ordered and faced the other wall, jumping back to the floor and stripping quickly, throwing her clothes into a pile near her feet. She dared not peek toward Satsuki in the slightest, though she could see the softest of light coming from behind her. She shimmied into the suit with some difficulty, adjusting her breasts to fit into the cups of the top correctly. Even with the best of her adjustments, her breasts were pushed up and looked larger then usual. She was dressed in it anyway and asked if she could turn around. Satsuki told her she could and she gladly did, quickly complimenting Satsuki's two piece black and blue bikini, admiring that it seemed to shine with her personal light when she looked at it at the right angle.

The duo gathered up their towels and finally walked out and admired the scene they walked in to.

Nonon was pushing an oblivious Inumuta into the pool, who was face deep in his phone and rapidly swiping his fingers around screen. As Nonon pushed him and he grew closer to the water, Inumuta immediately chucked his phone, which he was using to probably catalog collected data, to Sanageyama who was laughing already at the scene from the sidelines with Gamagoori, who was hiding a chuckle and smile behind a well-placed hand. Inumuta hit the water with a hard slap, face first and everyone groaned at his bellyflop flailing fail. Nonon was snickering behind her hands as Inumuta shot out of the water, gasping for breath. His dark glare hit Nonon without a moment's hesitation, and everyone lost it in varying degrees. Nonon was out loud cackling, while Sanageyama was hollering at his stupidity. Mako was losing her battle not to laugh, going from hidden laughing into aloud chuckling, and Gamagoori and Satsuki somehow held back laughter behind their hands.

Their laughter softened and finally ceased as the Elite noticed that Satsuki and Mako were finally back out in the room. Gamagoori audibly swallowed and Sanageyama pushed him to move to Mako, who was already ogling him with great interest. Clad in grey board shorts, everything above the waist and below his mid-calf was open for viewing, and Mako was really grateful of his swimming shorts. '_He still looks like a god_,' Mako thought, '_and he's mine!'_

"Nice choice Mankanshoku!" Sanageyama shouted, surpassing Gamagoori who had frozen and stood admiring Mako on purpose. "The blue looks great on you"

"Thank you Sanageyama!" Mako replied, doing a 360 to show off the full suit, "Lady Satsuki was nice enough let me borrow it!"

Sanageyama risked looking over at Gamagoori, giving the biggest shit-eating smirk he could. Gamagoori was still rooted in his place, but his face had become shadowed, a dark, enraged look hidden. Nonon and Inumuta were watching Satsuki and Gamagoori respectively, relaying any changes in the other's target. Nonon quickly noted that Satsuki was looking at Sanageyama like he was an idiot for trying to tip Gamagoori off his ledge. Sanageyama stepped closer to Mako after returning his attention to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and prepping for another purposeful flirt attempt. With that last mistake, Gamagoori tipped off the iceberg he stood on and snapped. He gave a loud, guttural, predatory growl and stepped closer to him, his teeth nearly bared in anger. The entire room stilled to a stop as everyone's expression, including Soroi who just walked in with drinks for everyone, warped into ones of bewilderment and complete disbelief.

"Gamagoori...did you just _growl_ at Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked in disbelief, "And are you baring your teeth as well?"

Mako immediately went from bewilderment to embarrassment when she finally figured out why he had done it. It was because of Sanageyama flirting with her. '_He was defending me_,' Mako thought with in internal gasp, '_He grew immediately defensive of me!'. _Mako couldn't hide the blush rising to her cheeks, scooting closer to Satsuki. Sanageyama immediately moved away from Mako and actually jumped into the pool to avoid being attacked and swam as far away as possible, making sure his eyes and nose were above the water. Gamagoori snapped out of his defensive behavior and completely fell into a flustered panic, trying to explain his actions only to stutter out incomprehensible nonsense and start up another laughing fit from the others. Nonon and Inumuta couldn't hold it together and succumbed to their laughter, their heads falling to the concrete rim around the pool.

Sanageyama loosened up and stepped out of the pool, brushing his wet hair back from his face. "Never knew you'd be so defensive huh, Gamagoori?"

Inumuta's face suddenly fell in horror, his laughter dying. "Sanageyama, is my phone still in your pocket?"

Sanageyama dug into his pockets and pulled out one sopping wet phone. He chuckled weakly and held it up for Inumuta to see and immediately starting running as he was chased out of the pool area by a severely enraged, red-in-the-face tech who was about to kick his ass by the name of Houka Inumuta. The mood lightened as everyone watched the Dog and the Monkey chase each other around the room, Inumuta getting hits on Sanageyama even as they fought up the stairs and into the next floor. They continued to watch until their fight disappeared into the farther inside areas of the Academy.

Gamagoori calmed down after that embarrassment of being that defensive and joined everyone in the pool, surprising Mako who was floating on top of the surface, nearly giving her a heart attack but making up for it by playing around underwater with her. Mako was a quick, nimble swimmer and was swimming circles around him before coming up for air quickly, diving back down, and kissing him briefly before swimming quickly out of his reach. As she returned to the surface she fought against his arms as they caught her, squealing as he brought her back against him, the duo oblivious to the others watching their displays of affection.

"I never thought I would see him this...loose and calm before. It's like Mako's the light switch to his softer side" Nonon commented as she watched them with her chin in her hands, feet kicking behind her as she lounged out on a deckchair. They had been watching for a while and were enjoying the show honestly. Inumuta and Sanageyama had returned, with the monkey sporting several bruises down his chest, on his neck and a big black eye. He was holding an ice pack to his black eye right now, sitting up and keeping from moving anything that was bruised. Inumuta was recording it all while trying to back up all the files he had gotten from the dead phone he got back after beating up Sanageyama.

"Or maybe it's the fact that she a strong character with bonus cute factors" Sanageyama offered, "She's just the cute, semi-airhead, smaller version of him. Call it fate that they fell for each other"

"It's obviously a personality attraction," Inumuta concluded, looking up from his phone, "He does not care about her physical form unless it is in trouble. He was pulled in by her strength, devotion, and inner determination. As much as I do not want to agree with you Sanageyama, it seems like he saw himself in her, and she in him, and it finally clicked into place"

Nonon groaned. "Geez, you make this sound like some super-deep, overemotional fictional teenage romance doomed to end like a sappy movie. Blech! Don't overdo it. So yeah, maybe they saw themselves in each other but beyond that is just how it evolved, right Lady Satsuki?"

"Why are you focusing on the starter chemistry when you guys can do what you do best and badger Gamagoori over the fact that he secretly asked our enemy's No-Star best friend out on a date and ended up calling it official without you even realizing it until their second date?" Satsuki commented, keeping her eyes on the couple still ignoring the Elite Four. "And also the fact that he's showing his reserved side to you right now and is vulnerable to your verbal nuances, Nonon?"

The Elite were speechless, incapacitated by their queen's facts. They really hadn't done any badgering or torture for information yet! Nonon smirked after breaking through her initial distress and cupped her hands around her mouth, preparing for a shout that would wake the entire Academy.

"Gamagoori, can you really be that clumsy when she's wet?" she shouted, breaking everyone out of their stupors. Gamagoori as the question hit his brain and the hidden message snapped at him, his face turning bright red on cue. Mako looked at him and then to Nonon, confused at why he was blushing. Inumuta and Sanageyama hid into their arms as they attempted to contain their laughter, all the while Satsuki chuckled softly into the back of her hand. Nonon never changed, and the hilarity continued when the fight continued well into the night.

By the time night had fully fallen and the moon provided lunar light for the glass-protected room, Mako had fallen asleep curled up in one of the deckchairs, Gamagoori's Three-Star top draped over her as a blanket. Sanageyama had fled into his actual room as night fell to avoid Inumuta more and to cal lit a night so he could heal. Nonon left reluctantly as she wanted to walk back to the lift station with Satsuki but the queen wanted to watch Gamagoori and Mako out. Gamagoori gathered up Mako gently into his arms, Mako quickly adjusting her place until her cheek was resting on his chest. Satsuki patiently waited in the elevator with two bags of their clothes as Gamagoori carried sleeping Mako into the elevator as softly as he could without waking her.

"Mhrhhm...Gamagoori..." Mako mumbled in her sleep, shuffling around in his arms. Satsuki smiled and looked at Gamagoori who couldn't keep his eyes off of his girlfriend. The elevator dinged and they arrived at the station to their rooms.

"I'll message her family that she's staying here for the night. Get her and you to bed" Satsuki ordered, moving out of the elevator with the clothes bags. Gamagoori thanked her softly and gladly carried Mako into his elevator and descended down into his rooms. Satsuki watched the elevator leave before quickly disposing of the clothing bags, setting them down the chute for cleaning and delivery, and climbed into her elevator and watching with little interest as the doors closed and rose her up into her private room.

"Soroi, can you get Inumuta on private webcam for me?" Satsuki asked as she stepped into her bedroom, shedding the bathing suit off and depositing it into her hamper. She dawned her usual white robe and sat in one of the rotating chairs in her study, taking her teacup from Soroi promptly.

"At once, Lady Satsuki"

Inumuta answered her call quickly. "You called, Lady Satsuki?"

"Be sure to keep the cameras off Mako and Gamagoori for a while. They deserve their privacy"

"...of course. Should I turn them off now?"

"Tomorrow. Good night Inumuta, forgive me for the interruption"

"No issue at all. Good night, Lad Satsuki" Inumuta gave a soft bow to before typing something down on the keyboard before him and the screen returning to black.

The call disconnected and Satsuki sighed, sinking into her chair and sipping at her tea again. Now she could rest a little easier. She booted up her internal computer, searching for last night's video-audio files of their date and without another thought deleted them. She had listened to the audio, made sure that they enjoyed their time, nothing more. Inumuta took data from the audio and left the rest to her. She wasn't going to watch it anyway; it was an invasion of privacy she would not cross. Audio? That she could do, and simply give a modest guess at what was occurring. Seeing it happen seemed to far, and she would leave it that way.

She sipped at her tea for a moment. "...They really do seem similar"

* * *

Gamagoori sat laid out on his couch, staring into the small fire he started in his fireplace. He felt uncomfortable for some reason with lying down with Mako in the same bed tonight and decided to just let her use it. He knew he shouldn't be so worried but he felt it right that she got some privacy to sleep in peace. Yet at the same time all he wanted to do was to sleep with her, keeping her warm with his body, her small form pressed up against his chest. Now he felt dumb as hell for staying out in the living room. He walked over to the fire and dimmed it done to nearly dead, and returned to the couch, yawning softly. He ought to move back into the bedroom, but he knew he should stay out and let her sleep in peace, and he started his earlier inner battle again. HE quickly pushed it aside, deciding to stay out of the bedroom and started to get comfortable on his couch.

"...Gamagoori?"

Gamagoori sat up from the couch and found Mako standing in the hallway clad in the shirt he had put her in, and a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked on the verge of tears and Gamagoori was by her side brushing the little tears building away. She cuddled up to his chest as he neared her, prompting him to hug her softly.

"Why are you out here on the couch? You can join me in your room. Please?" Mako asked him, tugging at his arm to join her. He kissed the top of her head and followed her back into the bedroom, climbing in alongside her. She immediately curled up against his expansive chest, sighing in obvious relief that he was there with her. He draped an arm over her and curled the other underneath her pillow. He could see her look up at him with a sleepy expression, and saw the expansive smile across her face before she let her eyes flutter close, and her breathing softened, already falling quickly into sleep. He rested his chin on top of her head and let himself slip into sleep without notice.

Gamagoori had to admit that even with the other Elite's intervention and commentary on his relationship, today could even be called their third date. And it went rather well, and ended like this was the cherry on top. He was liking this very much.

He could go as far as saying he loved this. He loved this and loved her.


	6. One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

"Yay! Back in One-Star condos! Woohoo! Mom, Daddy, I'm home!"

Mako was running up to her family from Gamagoori's car as he got out, watching her run to her family waiting for her with wide arms. Her family accepted her back home with the cheers of a roaring crowd, loud enough to have some One-Star students open their windows on the first floor and peer out on what was happening. As the excitement died down, Gamagoori grew brave and stepped up to the family slowly, staring down the One-Stars scrutinizing him and the Mankanshoku Family from behind their windows. The One-Star audience hid away behind their windows and doors, fearful of their Disciplinary Chairmen's wrath if they tried to enter in on the interactions. Mako noticed him first and waved for him to come over quickly, which Gamagoori did. He kept control of his size as best he could, hoping that he did not intimidate her family.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ira Gamagoori! He can be intimidating most of the time but don't take it to heart! He's actually nice! Gamagoori, this is my mom, dad, and my younger brother Mataro"

Gamagoori bowed on instinct, giving his respects. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku."

Sukuyo stepped up first, smiling from ear to ear and offering a hand. "It's an honor to officially meet Mako's boyfriend, and please call me Sukuyo."

Gamagoori's heart skipped a beat when the words 'Mako' and 'boyfriend' appeared in the same sentence, and his blush returned twofold when he saw Mako blushing the same but not denying it. She looked up at him for a moment before stepping up beside him, his fingers moving across his palm before they interlaced with his fingers. He had to smile, accepting the facts as they were.

"Sukuyo then. A pleasure" Gamagoori replied, shaking her offered hand, "Forgive me for delaying our meeting for such an extended time"

"At least you are here!" Barazo said, stepping up, "Any person no matter how close they are to Lady Satsuki must pass our tests to have official dating status with our little girl. You, Ira Gamagoori, are no exception. Do you willingly allow yourself to go through such torture as to date Mako Mankanshoku?"

Gamagoori stepped up, not letting go of Mako's hand. "Hmpf, torture? You do not understand the meaning of the word! I have been subjugated to the blunt attacks of Satsuki Kiryuin! Your so-called tests will leave nothing but dirt on me, easily brushed off my hardened mind and body. I consent to your tests, Barazo Mankanshoku, for my chance of officially dating your daughter!"

"Good then!" Barazo announced, stepping up to Gamagoori, "You should not take these tests lightly! Two boys and one girl have not survived the tests so far and even with your size and intimidating air and facial expressions, I do not expect you to come out of this unchanged. You are being tested by Back-Alley Doctor Barazo Mankanshoku, and housewife and croquette master Sukuyo Mankanshoku!"

"Do not forget Honnō City gang leader Mataro Mankanshoku!" Mataro piped in, a bark from Guts accompanying his declaration, "You have to pass the siblings tests as well, Elite Disciplinary Chairman!"

"I accept all of your tests! If I must go through physical and psychological pain to have the chance to date Mako then I will do so until I am fit in your eyes to do so! Any pain is worth it in the end if the end prize is your daughter's heart!"

Mako looked up again at Gamagoori in complete awe, tears suddenly blinding her vision. "G-Gamagoori..."

Gamagoori squeezed Mako's hand, smiling down at her, not regretting a single word he said. Sure, he was flustered as hell on the inside and now was having trouble controlling the blush flashing on his cheeks like a broken streetlight, but it was worth it if he proved himself to her family to the best of his ability. He could show his resolve to keep her safe, sound, and loved, and show what he can offer and hope that it will lead him to victory and acceptance with her family.

"Oh! Dad, please don't do the 'Exploratory Surgery' test! I want him alive! No surgeries, no blood samples, no evasive, permanent bodily harming tests!" Mako demanded, looking to her dad. He went to respond but Mako cut him off.

"And no, you can not hook him up to the electric wiring you have hidden! No breaking anything, no blood-letting, nothing that will put scars on him, including mentally, emotionally and psychologically!"

Gamagoori suddenly did not want to walk in to the Mankanshoku family condo at that moment, but from the way Mako was smiling at him, that familiar friendly glint in her eyes, he knew he would be alright if he took the tests her family laid out for him. Mako let go of his hand and ushered him down for a quick kiss on his cheek before pushing him closer to her family. Sukuyo offered a space to let him in and the family piled into the Apartment complex toward their condo. Mataro and Mako ran in as soon as the door opened, Mako flying for their couch like her life depended on it, curling around a pillow as she turned on the television to a random channel. Mataro went right for the fridge, digging through it and dragging out pudding cups for the whole family, handing them out until two remained in his arms, and Gamagoori had been left out of the pudding distribution.

"Mataro! Don't leave Gamagoori out!" Mako shouted, sitting up from her laid-out position on the couch, pudding spoon sticking out of her mouth.

_'I'm being tested already. This is part of his test'_ Gamagoori figured out. He knelt to get closer to Mataro's level, and extended out an arm, opening his palm face-up. _'I must abide to his tricks to succeed.'_

"Mind if I have one?" he asked. Mataro gave a devious smile before lifting a pudding cup up teasingly, waving it side to side to taunt the larger man.

"Got anything in return for me, Elite man?" Mataro asked, chuckling under his breath. Gamagoori's face started to fire up in fury, unamused by the boy's games but her got it together before he blasted at him. He had to get used to this, he realized, if he was going to get on Mankanshoku Family's good side and get her family's blessing to date her. He reached into his right back pocket and pulled out his wallet, planting two 100 yen coins in Mataro's open hand.

"You know what's up! Here you go!" Mataro said, placing the pudding cup in Gamagoori's open hand before raising his new coins up and rushing out of the door, claiming that he would be back with snacks. Mako smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, her spook wiggling around in her mouth. Gamagoori gave a sigh and grabbed a spoon from the kitchen, digging into the small cup with a victorious vigor.

_'Part one of Mataro's tests passed. Now what will her parents do to test me?'_

"Ah! Gamagoori, do you smell that?" Mako explained, standing up on the couch, throwing her empty pudding cup like a basketball into the trash, and waving around her spoon after her throw sunk into its target.

Gamagoori gave a deep inhale of the air, and was met with several smells. Vanilla wafted from his left, most likely from Mako. Chocolate, from his unfinished pudding in his hand. And something vaguely familiar from the dining room just around the corner, but he could not put a name to the smell. He could identify potatoes among the concoction, meat...

Croquettes. Cooking Oil. Steamed Vegetables. Mashed Potatoes. And his stomach agreed with what his nose was picking up, and his stomach growled to show it.

"Lunch~" Mako moaned, jumping from the couch and running into the dining room. Gamagoori quickly followed and found Mako jumping around in her chair, waiting for her mom to dish out the plethora of food she had prepared. Gamagoori went to get the seat next to Mako but apparently their dog beat him to it, proudly taking the seat with a purposely bark at him to let him know. He did not even bother worrying about it, but instead rounded the table and decided to help Sukuyo set the table and spread out the food, using his skills he had learned from his short time helping his mother some time ago. Sukuyo was grateful for his help, and with it they were finished setting the table full of food before Mataro came back a few minutes later. Everyone sat down, Gamagoori between Barazo and Sukuyo, and dug in to the food, starting their usual race to eat as much as you could.

Gamagoori tried to match their speed, watching as the pile of croquettes never seemed to end or even have a dent made in it, shoveling in croquette after croquette. Croquette, rice, vegetables, croquettes, repeat. Mako was eyeing him across the table suspiciously before continuing her feast. Gamagoori eventually slowed down before his stomach could implode by the weight and number of croquettes he had consumed, and simply went to his rice and the occasional croquette if he could stomach it. Mako reached out across the table and presented her empty rice bowl to him, her eyes directing him to the pile of rice behind him. He refilled the bowl quickly and handed it back to Mako, watching her wolf down more and more croquettes and rice. He finished his bowl and politely set his chopsticks down, announcing his thanks for the meal as the rest of the family did the same.

"Mataro! Where are you going now?" Sukuyo snapped, keeping the young gang leader from moving any closer to the hallway. He turned around coyly before letting the object he had in his arms slip to the floor, and it obviously did not belong in the house from the condition it was in. Gamagoori's inner disciplinary self fired up and he dragged Mataro by the cheek up to his place in the kitchen.

"Why have you been stealing Mataro Mankanshoku?" Gamagoori asked darkly, taking the object back. Mataro shrunk down in fear, trying to explain only to have the other side of his cheek be pulled by Sukuyo, earning a loud chorus of 'ow, ow, ow' streaming from Mataro.

"Mataro, what have I told you about stealing now that we're in One-Star territory?" Sukuyo asked with a smile, putting him in a choke hold. Mataro beat against his mother's arms, choking out 'not to' for his answer. Sukuyo released him after Gamagoori took the object from the floor, both older adults watched Mataro run off. Gamagoori gladly gave Sukuyo the item.

"Thank you Gamagoori for dealing with him" Sukuyo thanked him. Gamagoori bowed for a moment.

"It is no matter, Sukuyo. If he continues to do such without good reason, please tell me. I'll find a way to stop it"

Sukuyo smiled wide at him. "Of course!"

Barazo stepped in with them. "Gamagoori! Mako wanted to talk to you, she's in the living room!"

"Thank you Barazo" Gamagoori said before walking calmly into the living room, finding Mako sitting on the top of the couch, kicking her legs up and down in patient joy.

"Gam-a-go-ri!" Mako chanted as she threw herself into his arms as he came closer. He lifted her up and set her back on top of the couch, putting his arms beside her to keep her locked in place. She peppered his forehead with kisses as soon as he submitted to the request, giggling as Gamagoori flushed at the cute display she began.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gamagoori asked, getting Mako to cease her kisses. She nodded quickly and rose up the phone she was give earlier that morning by Inumuta before leaving the tower.

"I got a call from Lady Satsuki. She wanted to talk to me so I have to leave you with my family until I can come back"

Gamagoori nodded, understanding the announcement but another part of him was yelling about going with her to avoid being in the hands of her father alone. Mako seemed to be able to read his mind, and told him that Barazo would not dare hurt or touch a hair on you now that she has expressed her feelings on the subject. He was safe in her family's hands. She quickly kissed him as her family crowded the hallway to the living room, smirking into the purposeful kiss. Gamagoori stayed ignorant of her parent's voyeur position, and kissed Mako back without restraint. Mako backed out of it before it could grow anymore heated.

"I got to go" she whispered against his lips, "Try not to change size and break the apartment, 'kay?"

"Alright. Inform Lady Satsuki of my location" Gamagoori responded, letting Mako slide off he top of the couch and toward the door.

"Inumuta has it already, so you're good! I'll be back home later!"

Mako left the house with a cheerful last word and Gamagoori was left within the controls of the Mankanshoku Family. He turned to face them, as he had noticed their presence when Mako had left, and prepared for the attack due to the kiss. None hit him in the form he was looking for; instead, Barazo wanted to indulge him in some stories from his time as the Honnō City Back-Alley doctor. Sukuyo sighed deeply as the men took their places across from each other in the living room.

"I'll make some tea while you play 'Who has the grossest story'" Sukuyo said, turning to the kitchen. Gamagoori held his tongue and his gag reflex back.

For the briefest second, Gamagoori regretted dropping Mako off at her home, but quickly redeemed himself as he sank into the couch and face Barazo's stories as he should as a boyfriend in testing. He opened his ears and let Barazo's stories sink into his memory.

* * *

When Mako eventually reached the lift plaza, she was met by the concerned faces of Nonon and Inumuta and she was flanked by them as she walked out of the cable car.

"Why do you guys look so worried?" Mako asked. Nonon did not answer her, her concerned look turning dark suddenly. Inumuta stepped in before Nonon exploded at Mako.

"We've been denied access to Lady Satsuki's quarters, and we had been asked to see her. It's highly unusual of her to do such without forewarning"

Nonon hissed. "Plus the only access allowed pass in use is _yours_, slacker. We can't take it from you, so you're the only one with access. Go"

Mako lifted up her access pass and quickly ran to Satsuki's lift, the glass doors opening for her. She turned back to the Elite Four to find them urging her into the lift. Mako stepped in and let the lift do its work, the glass darkening as she rose up into the tower and toward Satsuki. Random things were running through her mind, including how Gamagoori was fairing with her family, but they all collected back to Satsuki. What was happening with her to lock out even her Elite? The elevator dinged and opened on Satsuki's floor, but it was dead silence. Nothing. Mako stepped in to the living rooms and looked around quickly, finding no trace of Satsuki.

"Lady Satsuki? Lady Satsuki, are you here?" Mako poked her head into a few of the rooms and continued to survey the area. Nothing stirred, nothing moved, and only the AC's soft noises broke the pregnant silence. Mako contemplated about leaving and coming back later, but something told her to stay inside and investigate why Satsuki would lock out the others even though she called them. She pushed a door a little farther open and stepped inside. As the door slid shut, she could hear a strangled cry come from within one of the numerous rooms.

"Lady Satsuki?" Mako called again, walking through the living room again toward what looked like Satsuki's real bedroom. The cries, which she could tell now were definitely being hidden and pushed away. She stopped as she entered the kitchen, freezing when she realized she could be invading the privacy of the queen of the school. She started to turn to leave.

"W-WAIT! Wait, whoever's there"

Mako froze on command, looking for the source of the cry. Another strangled cry led Mako into Lady Satsuki's study, or at least she thought was one with the amount of monitors showing figures and papers, and the clean cherry wood desk facing the monitor wall. Mako looked around the medium-sized rooms, noting that a trail of papers flowed down from the desk in a manner unlike Lady Satsuki's evident neatness. She spotted the edges of Junketsu behind the chair in the room and she slowly walked around it and found Lady Satsuki backed against a wall, hands curled into her hair as if she were stressed.

"Lady Satsuki, what's wrong, did someone hurt you?" Mako cried, kneeling down in front of her and extending a hand out to her.

"Don't touch me!" Satsuki yelled, showing her tear-covered face to Mako. Mako gasped as she saw how broken-down the Student Body President had become. Satsuki gasped out her next few breaths before curling up from Mako, face pressed into her knees. Mako retracted her hand and watched Satsuki attempt to curl up into herself. Mako couldn't understand what was happening or why it was happening. Lady Satsuki seemed perfectly fine, but why would she be in such a broken down state. Mako sat down on her bum and simply observed, not sure what to do now. Nothing seemed to click to the reason behind the breakdown.

"Is it okay if I try something Lady Satsuki?" Mako asked. Satsuki peeked from her tucked up state and nodded reluctantly, curling back up. Mako reached out to her and set her hand on the top of Satsuki's head, not curling her fingers into the soft raven-black hair or tickling the top of her scalp. She simply set her hand palm-down on the top of her head. Satsuki's head snapped up to look at her, and Mako accordingly moved to stay on her head. Satsuki slowly uncurled, not lowering her gaze from Mako. She slowly slid the hand off of her, her eyes now looking around at random things in the room but always fell back on Mako, as if she were expecting her to do something against her will.

"Go" Satsuki growled, her stare turning predatory. Mako didn't flinch back but did scoot back a bit. She didn't see Junketsu stare at her with a deadly glint.

"But you're-"

"GO!" Satsuki roared, one hand clutching at one of Junketsu's eyes. Mako scampered back enough to stand and started to walk out before she would face the wrath of Lady Satsuki. She slowed her pace so she could stall, hoping that Satsuki would call her back and she could comfort her like she wanted to do. She got no other words thrown at her, and Satsuki slowly broke down again, that one hand never leaving Junketsu. Mako peered from around the corner of the door sadly. She was ordered to leave so she would leave, and turned around to leave Lady Satsuki in peace with her demons. She heard the gasp come from the room just in time to stop and turn right back around and hear Satsuki call back for her.

"Mako, wait! Wait, come back...f-forgive me for my rudeness"

Mako poked her head around the corner for a moment before returning to her spot in front of Satsuki, siting down on her haunches. "It's okay! You're having an anxiety attack, sometimes space is the answer to help get calm. Sometimes you need someone to help you through it!"

Satsuki's breath hadn't calmed but her body had, stretched out across the floor, back still against the wall for support. She looked at Mako curiously, still watching her every movement just in case something happened. The tension fled out of her body with each calming breath she let in and out, and Satsuki finally beckoned Mako closer, accepting the warm hug Mako gave her, her small arms hovered and laid over her shoulders in a comforting manner. She let herself relax as the effects of the attack died down and away at last, freeing Satsuki's mind from the foggy cloud that had covered it.

"Thank you for coming, Mako" Satsuki murmured. Mako nodded in acknowledgment and then withdrew the hug, sitting in front of Satsuki respectively.

"Um...do you want me to make some tea, Lady Satsuki? Would that help?" Mako asked. Satsuki matched her gaze on to Mako and let a small smile break across her lips.

"Tea sounds perfect"

Satsuki settled into her living room loveseat as Mako prepared tea in her kitchen, quickly filling her tea kettle with water and standing at attention as it boiled. Satsuki had little on her mind, but the details were more important. She had not expected to have a delayed panic attack, nor to the degree it was at. She also did not expect her Kamui to try and leech off of her weakened mental state. Junketsu was now firmly in its case, bolted down until further use was needed. She adjusted her robe accordingly, sinking into the soft leather of her seat. At least the panic and fear was gone, and she could relax back into her formal self once more. As she opened her eyes, setting back her thought for the moment, a teacup and saucer were offered to her, filled with fresh steaming tea and optional milk.

"I brewed what I could find. I hope it isn't horrible, I'm not used to high-end tea and things!" Mako told her as Satsuki poured in milk and accepted the teacup and saucer with a nod. Mako set the serving tray she had presented the tea on on the coffee table in front of her, taking a seat beside Satsuki, giving moderate room between them. Mako watched with apprehension as Satsuki raised the cup to her lips as sipped at the tea, hoping that she did not make disgusting tea for the person who kept her family under a solid roof.

"Sweet" Satsuki murmured as she replaced the cup to its saucer, "yet softly bitter. Balanced. Impressive tea, Mako"

"T-thank you Lady Satsuki!" Mako quickly responded. Satsuki let a chuckle pass through her lips.

"It's alright, Mako. A single bad serving of tea wouldn't have costed you everything. This is, however, well done tea. I applaud it; a good thing after what has transpired"

Mako smiled happily as silence joined their conversation, the two simply drinking tea and chatting in minimal doses, keeping the air and mood light and favorable. Not a single word about what Mako had seen came to the table, and both were glad for it. Sure, Mako brought up the fact that Nonon and Inumuta were growing anxious as she kept lockdowns on their access to her, but not once did Satsuki's panic attack come into play.

"Do not tell anyone of what you witness, please" Satsuki finally said, breaking the unspoken honor not to speak of it between them. Mako nodded in confirmation.

"Of course not! It's obvious that you don't want this coming into the open so I won't let it. If...if I may ask...what triggered it?" Mako responded, looking into her nearly empty cup. She moved as Satsuki gladly poured more for her.

"It was backlash...from yesterday's changing incident" Satsuki revealed. Mako immediately set her cup on the table.

"You mean I caused this? Forgive me, Lady Satsuki!"

Satsuki watched with neutral expression as Mako went down on one knee, giving a salute and bow to her to help cushion her apology for the mess. Submission in its purest form, a sincere apology for triggering her anxiety, and honest regret for her actions. Mako was surprising her in her hidden talents. Satsuki forgave her with incredible warmth, simply telling her the trigger came from a deep history issue and that she was free from any prosecution or damage. Mako simply had to keep what she saw secret and leave it be. Soon after their agreements, Mako helped clean up everything with Satsuki and promptly left to return to Gamagoori, leaving Satsuki to her peace and quiet of her personal space.

In which Satsuki finally allowed Nonon and Inumuta access once more, and greeted her anxious comrades as they arrived with sincerity.

* * *

"Dad, Mom, Gamagoori, I'm home!" Mako called as she entered their apartment, peeling off her jacket and hanging it up. "Ah, Gamagoori! Why are you sitting out here alone?"

Gamagoori was indeed alone; sitting on one of the living room couches with his chin in one hand, looking bored yet anxious, an emotion that troubled Mako. He smiled as she walked up to him and glomped him, making sure she had his shoulders under her control. He easily shrugged her off and hugged her close.

"So what happened?" Mako asked seating herself on Gamagoori's lap, her legs on either side of him. He quickly moved her so she was beside him to avoid any incident with boner-popping and tried to cough away the rising awkwardness. Guts jumped up on his shoulder, as the dog always seemed to do, and looked around him at Mako. He patted Guts softly before returning his attention to Mako.

"Well...your father has some interesting recollections of past incidents in his work to tell me. How his actions haven't been reported to us is either pure luck or stupidity"

Mako chuckled. "Well don't take all of them so hard! Sure, he's killed more people then he's saved but he's done some miracle work too!"

"So he told" Gamagoori murmured, "Your mother left to buy more cooking oil and supplies for dinner and your father had a call he had to answer. We have the house to ourselves or we could go out before they return"

Mako weighed her options for a moment, humming as she shifted between her thoughts about each side she could choose. She was heading toward the going out option when her memories reminded her of something she had promised to do, and she decided what to do. She looked toward Gamagoori and scooted closer, leaning on his arm and shoulder.

"Stay here..." she replied. "Remember the bath house? I said we would try!"

Before Gamagoori could get his face the color of an apple, Mako had pulled his face toward his, her right hand against his cheek to lead him if need be, waiting for him to make the first move. His face went bright red on cue, trying to get out of the situation quickly, but found himself stuck within the hands of Mako. He closed his eyes for a breath, controlling his rapidly spiraling emotions, and finally taking Mako by the lips, her hand relocating around his neck while his grappled to her waist. Their lips slid along each other in harmony and perfect sync, mapping each little curve of their lips. Mako took the liberty to tilt her head to one side, deepening their kiss. Air grew to short supply and they quickly ended their make out session, breathed a bit, and then continued on, neither rejecting the idea of ending this any time soon while they were away from scathing eyes.

As they sunk into a rhythm, Gamagoori tested the waters once more, letting his tongue adventure out to brush against Mako's lower lip. She did the same thing as before, gasping softly and breaking their lips from each other, but she came back and allowed the kiss to evolve, her tongue reaching out and poking around as well. Inexperience on both ends of the kiss left the now french kiss in fumbles, and both shortly parted with thin lines of spit running down their chins. Both panted softly before letting soft chuckles loose, realizing that they had done that. Gamagoori wiped the trail leading down Mako's chin and recaptured her lips in his name, tongue reaching out as Mako realized his intent and matched his antics with her tongue. Although still inexperienced, they figured out quickly what to do with their tongues, and their kiss slowly led to more.

Mako inched her way from his side to his lap, her legs on either side of him. Gamagoori's hands moved seemingly by themselves, moving up under her shirt slowly, resting near her navel. After multitudes of making out and barely breathing, Mako parted from the kiss, bracing herself up with Gamagoori's shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. Gamagoori was in the same state of euphoric daze. Wordlessly, Mako stood up and led Gamagoori through the house to her room, shutting the door behind him and going back to making out, moving backwards until Mako and Gamagoori hit the bottom bunk bed, he hovering over her. Mako gasped as she realized the position they were in, looking up at him wide-eyed for a breath before taking Gamagoori's face in her hands and bringing her to her level, their lips molding together once more.

"Mako..." Gamagoori murmured, parting from the kiss to look down at her. Laid out beneath him, Mako seemed more delicate then ever. She smiled warmly, reaching up and hugging him down to her level, his elbows keeping him above her. Gamagoori leaned his head down to Mako's shoulder, relaxing into her grip. Mako did not let go for a while, simply holding Gamagoori against her. When she let him go, Gamagoori sat up alongside Mako, who had curled up on the bed. He softly petted her head, smiling when she giggled at the motion. He gently kissed her again, this time retreating before she could catch him into another make-out session, but Mako was tricky, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, but still out of reach of her lips from her comfortable position on her back. She tugged on his shirt to get him to lower down but all he did was smile like a sly bastard and stayed in place, hovering over her with one hand planted beside her head to keep him in place.

"Get down here!" Mako grumbled, tugging at his shirt relentlessly in the hopes that he would budge, but to no avail. She had to take new tactics. She eyed the hand to her side and a plan soon came to mind. She sat up just a bit, and brought her left arm swinging back to that bracing arm, knocking it loose and getting Gamagoori to tumble down closer, close enough for her to flatten out on her back again and have the kiss she requested and wanted.

Eagerly repeating their steps, they once again went into a make out session, tongue included. Some skill had been gained from the amount of frenching they were doing, so the kiss went from near hit-and-miss first time kiss to solid, clean french kissing. Mako grappled to his shoulder again, keeping him just barely hovering over her, his arms now bent on either side of her head, his lips doing the talking he wanted to do. He carefully balanced himself on one arm as he moved the other to sweep down to Mako's hips, his fingers tugging her shirt up enough to slip under the material.

"Wait..." Mako murmured, putting a hand against Gamagoori's cheek to quickly free her mouth. Gamagoori flushed red as he removed his hand from under her shirt, already apologizing for the rude and inappropriate actions. Mako quickly flailed however to counteract his statements, claiming that it wasn't rude or inappropriate at all, just surprising and unexpected.

"Still, forgive me for trying to push you into it" Gamagoori asked, combing back parts of her bangs behind her ear. Mako cupped the hand in both of hers.

"You didn't push me! You caught me by surprise! It's all right. I just don't want to go that far yet, Mako doesn't want to rush this. I want to spend time like this just kissing and cuddling and going out on random dates and doing pointless little things for a bit, until I feel ready to go to the next base"

Gamagoori genuinely smiled, and Mako couldn't help but gasp softly at the first complete smile she had seen from him.

"I understand completely, Mankanshoku. If that is your boundary, then I shall not cross it without your permission to do so. I swear upon my place in the Academy that I will not break this vow to keep any sexually connoted material, actions or otherwise away until your profuse approval"

Mako cuddled up against him. "And I will not do anything like that either unless you ask or give permission for me to do so."

Mako entangled their hands and lifted them up, looking at the way Gamagoori's hands nearly completely enveloped her small, little hands. She looked to the side to find Gamagoori looking at the mas well, resting his chin on her shoulder to get a closer look. Mako kissed his cheek a few times before rubbing her head against his, settling within his lap. He chuckled at her random yet precise movements to find the exactly right spot to sit in his lap and found amusement in each and every under-the-breath grumble she made about how his legs were too muscley to lay on. Eventually she found a spot comfortable enough and curled up against his chest, and Gamagoori laid out as best he could on the small bed they found themselves resting on.

"You're heart's beating really quickly...," Mako murmured sleepily, "Is there a hamster wheel going around and around in there?"

Gamagoori ran a hand through her hair without a word. "Maybe so. Maybe you're the reason the hamster's running so much?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Yes it is..." Gamagoori couldn't shake the feeling rising up in his chest; this sudden bravery of admitting something to her. He felt it warm everything in him, and felt that it had made his heart beat even louder for Mako to hear. He felt no embarrassment, neither fear nor constriction.

"The hamster wheel's spinning really _really_ fast now" Mako commented, "Are you thinking of me?"

Gamagoori swallowed away the sudden lump in his throat. "Yes...I am thinking of you, Mako"

"And what about me are you thinking about?"

"...that I...I love you Mako Mankanshoku"

Mako's heart leaped up into her throat, and her own heart hamster wheel sped up to a hundred and twenty miles an hour.


End file.
